Shadow of a Gundam
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Side-fic to Cat's Shadow. Harry is kidnapped by Dumbledore and forced to return to the Dursleys. In order to save his sanity, Sakura sends him to the Chang Clan ten years before Mission M. How will the Pilots fare when they learn Magic? 01X02 03X04
1. Chapter 1

Emrys Hikari (formally known as Harry James Potter) got off the train, expecting to see his family again. Instead, he felt a sharp tug and the feeling of being pulled into a tube too small. He turned and snarled...at the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he dragged the boy to his aunt's house at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?" demanded Emrys, furious.

"My dear boy, this is for your own good."

He forced him into the house, and talked to Vernon Dursley. The large man's eyes gleaned with malice, and Dumbledore left.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Sirius, where's Emrys?" asked Remus, worried.

"Draco, Hermione, Fred, George! You seen Harry?" Sirius called out.

"He's not with you? He was the first one of us to get off the train!" said Hermione worried.

"I remember hearing a pop five minutes after he left the compartment," said Draco in horror.

"You don't think...?"

"I hope he didn't Moony."

"What happened?" asked Bakura, worried. He knew his girlfriend would freak out if something happened to her son.

"I think Dumbledore kidnapped Emrys."

* * *

Vernon threw Emrys into the small bedroom he called his own for about a month. His malicious smirk gave Emrys all the hints he needed to know that his former family was going to kill him...or worse.

At first his uncle just beat him, like he did before. Then he started drinking, and it got a whole lot worse.

Every time Vernon came into the room, Emrys would clutch what appeared to be a cross, and tried to back far away. The bruises that his uncle left on him would be almost impossible to see...if you didn't know where to look. The one night, as Vernon came up the stairs, he spotted the snake around his wrist. He scrambled to remember the name.

The door opened...

"_**HELP ME, LILLITH!"**_

A snake, almost a hundred feet long, shot out of the bracelet curling around Emrys as it came. It's eyes held pure rage, and killed Vernon Dursley in an instant. The floor could not hold the great serpent, and buckled. Emrys yelped as they fell to the bottom floor, and killed his Aunt and cousin. The snake was not finished, as it let it's wrath destroyed the house and wards. Wards that had turned it's master into a prisoner.

By the time the Aurors arrived, every man, woman and child was fleeing from the serpent, which curled protectively around the boy. They watched in shock as a black abyss widened underneath the snake, and took them in.

* * *

"That goat-fucking bastard! I will kill him!" roared Sakura, when she found her son.

"What's wrong?" demanded Sirius. He tried to hold his godson, but the boy whimpered and drew closer to his serpent. The only reason Lillith had not killed him yet was because she knew Sirius would rather die that hurt the child.

"It looks like Dumbledore finally figured out how to break him. It will be _almost_ impossible to heal Emrys."

"Emrys, what happened?" demanded Sirius, which only made the boy flinch.

"I can guess. I'm afraid we have only one option to save his mind. We have to de-age Harry and send him away for a while."

"_WHAT? _We just got him back!"

"We have no choice!"

"Where will you send him?" asked Remus.

"I'm sending him to the colonies in the realm of _'Gundam Wing'_...L5 to be exact. And to ensure that he can survive there, I'm turning him into a four year old."

"Where in L5 are you taking him? Or are you going to just leave him there?" growled Sirius, freaking out. He remembered what happened to L5 in the show.

"Relax. For this to work, I'm taking his memories as well. Most of them anyway. He'll remember us, but he won't remember the Dursley family...that, and I'm taking him ten years before the Gundam suits were sent to Earth. So he'll be safe."

As Emrys glowed, and shrank, Sirius watched on helplessly. To keep him from going to him too early, Sakura told him he would accompany them to the colony until they had to leave.

A 4-year old Harry Potter lay in Lillith's scales. He was sound asleep as Sakura picked him up. He seemed to curl closer to her, especially when he sensed the other's presence.

"Come along, Sirius."

Aki opened the portal the Earth, and they went through. Sakura took Emrys with her as she got the papers to change his citizenship to the colonies. He would have to live there for two years, but that was easy.

Sirius looked on in shock as they flew into space. He had never been amongst the stars...neither had Sakura, who growled at him for blocking the window. (Not to mention taking the window seat!)

They went to a hotel, and Sakura had Lily watch over Harry while she took care of things.

* * *

When the Elder had the vision of a midnight black dragon, he thought he was hallucinating at first. When it gave him a light wound on his cheek, he knew it was real.

"**I am Huanghun. I come to you now to ask something of your clan."**

"_What may we do for you, honorable one?"_

"**I protect a child who has been broken by a dishonorable man. I would like your clan's assistance in healing him."**

"_How may we help?"_

"**I want you to raise him as one of your own. He comes from a long line of sorcerers, and your clan will be compensated."**

"_Why our clan, honorable one?"_

"**I have spent some time watching your young heir, Wu Fei. I want him to help influence my charge. Your clan was the most honorable on this colony. Or anywhere on Earth for that matter."**

"_You honor us with your praise, honorable Huanghun. I must discuss this with the clan."_

"**I will return in a week's time. In the meantime, take this as a token of good will."**

When the Elder awoke, he found the wound, as well as what appeared to be a pair of swords. They were beautifully made, as they glinted in the sunlight.

Their edges were razor sharp, and tapered at the end. It was clearly the work of a master sword smith, as the engravings blended around both sides, weaving in an interwoven pattern of a celestial dragon. The obsidian-colored steel later proved strong enough to cut a gun in half.

((I know swords can't cut guns...or even other swords for that matter. But this is a MAGIC set of blades, made from pure Shadow Magic, and tempered with both dragon and phoenix fire.))

Wu Fei showed an interest in the swords, and as the clan's heir, was allowed to hold them. Their balance was perfect, and the hilt seemed to shift to the wielder's hand to insure a perfect fit. One experimental swing later, and Wu Fei accidentally let go. The blade flew from his hand, towards the Elder.

The sword phased through the man, and landed in the wall, vibrating.

"**Have you made a decision?"**

"_We shall take the boy. May I inquire to his name, Honorable one?"_

"**Emrys Hikari. Formerly known as Harry James Potter. Be on the lookout for a black hound in the morning. He will lead you to the child. I only ask that you be patient with him, as he is frightened of adults."**

Sirius wasn't too sure of leaving his godson with this clan, until he saw how they acted around him. The Elder calmly approached Emrys, showing he meant no harm. He spoke gently as one would an injured Centaur. Emrys approached him, but only came within an arm's length.

* * *

The old man kindly lead him to the house, where Emrys met a boy about his age with hair as black as his own, with clear Asian features.

"Wu Fei, meet Emrys."

Wu Fei was lead away to take lessons. Emrys was given a day to get used to being in the house. Much to Wu Fei's surprise, Emrys did _not_ make the mistake most Western folk make, and knew to slide the door open. (Which meant Wu Fei didn't have to repair it...)

When Emrys sat down with Wu Fei, and listened to the teachers, he seemed unusually attentive for a four year old. He was also far too quiet. Even Wu Fei was making noise at his age.

((For the sake of the story, Wu Fei is only six months older than Emrys.))

The next morning, Emrys gave them all a shock, as he greeted them in perfect Mandarin Chinese!

Even more surprising was the arrow that appeared above the child's head, saying _"I forgot to warn you about his knack for language."_

Emrys looked up, and grinned.

"Mum likes to surprise people a lot. She says it makes life interesting."

"How many languages do you speak?" asked Wu Fei, curious.

"I was told I spoke around 15 human ones, and 3 non-human."

"Non human?"

"Snake, wolf and cat."

Wu Fei looked at him in shock. He nearly jumped when Emrys hissed and a snake actually appeared.

Its scales were a midnight black, its eyes a deep amber. When the light hit it right, the scales turned an emerald-black. It looked at Emrys, and hissed. Emrys grinned, and held out his arm. The snake slithered up and curled around his neck.

"Snakes like me."

* * *

One month later...

The dreams started. At first, Emrys could handle them, he just curled up closer to the snake he talked to, named Kek. (This is the same snake he bought in Japan first year.)

That is, until he nearly squished the snake while asleep. Then he started to lose sleep. Wu Fei happened to walk past his room one night and heard him whimpering in fear. He quietly slide the door open, and realized the boy was asleep. He tried to wake him gently, then gave him a good knock to the head.

Emrys sat up with a yelp, then gave Wu Fei a look. Wu Fei couldn't help his snicker.

"You could have knocked my head loose!"

"With a head as thick as yours, I doubt it." retorted Wu Fei.

"And with a head as hard as yours, I'm amazed you can't break rocks with it!"

And so it went, they continued for an hour, both grinning while they traded insults. Finally, they both ended up asleep in Emrys' room.

This happened for a week straight, and they grew closer together. Emrys treated Wu Fei as an older brother, while Wu Fei watched out for him like he would a younger sibling. The Elder approved, and started filing certain papers...

* * *

Emrys' fifth birthday (again)

The Elder approached the two boys, and talked to Wu Fei alone. Emrys didn't bother to try and overhear. It was clan business, so he continued improving his Kata.

"_Really?_" exclaimed Wu Fei, happy.

Emrys fell over, then looked. Wu Fei was very happy about something, what, he had no idea.

They had a small party for Emrys, who grinned like a loon. Then the Elder announced the true surprise. Something everyone in the clan agreed upon.

"The adoption papers came through. Emrys, you are now Emrys Guang Chang."

Emrys looked in shock, then his grin grew even wider, if that was possible. Wu Fei even hugged him, to his delight.

"Which is why you were registered as Wu Fei's brother."

Brothers? Could the day get any better?

* * *

Huanghun= Chinese version of Tasogare's name. Both mean Twilight.

Guang= Chinese version of his last name. Has the same meaning as Hikari. Means Light.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed by quickly for Emrys and Wu Fei. Emrys seemed to enjoy surprising the clan with his quirks. Like the fact that he knew most of the Buddhist Scriptures well enough to actually quote them. Or when one of the clan members actually caught him reading _Journey to the West_!

Wu Fei and Emrys became inseparable, and it was clear that Emrys had a very good influence on the other boy. He now tried to beat his younger brother in academics and skill. (He could get into a draw with his martial arts, but Emrys was the clear winner when it came to academics. He also never rubbed it into his brother's face about how he was better at school.)

* * *

Years flew by, and Emrys grew up. He was a happy child, who loved his clan and tried to make his brother proud. Then he heard the news that his brother was being married off to a girl. While confused, he noticed everyone giving him worried looks. He guessed the cause pretty quick, and smirked evilly.

_So they think I will react negatively towards my brother's soon to be wife? They obviously underestimate me._

When he finally met the girl, named Meiran, he greeted her with a genuine smile as he said, "So if you're my brother's fiancé, mind if I call you big sis?"

The shock of his attitude was palpable. No one expected him to accept it so easily! Least of all the Elder.

His smirk widened.

"Just because I love my brother to death doesn't mean I'll stand in the way of him getting married."

* * *

It was with a sense of relief that the wedding occurred. Much to his amusement, Emrys was Wu Fei's best man. (I have _NO _idea what a Buddhist or Shinto wedding is like. If you have been to one, or know what happens, let me know so I can correct this part.)

Years went by, faster than before. Emrys thought his brother's wife was nice enough, and treated her with more respect that his brother did. For some strange reason, he treated women as weak.

When Wu Fei was made head of the clan, Emrys helped his brother immensely. Mostly as a way to work out any frustration he had with some of the more pig-headed members.

While Wu Fei was the fighter, Emrys was the scholar. He also had faster reflexes, and had a tendency to fade into the background. Which made finding him in a pinch almost impossible. Wu Fei seemed to be the only one who could find his brother every time.

Then it happened. Wu Fei's wife died, and he became a Gundam Pilot in her place. Emrys was determined not to let his brother fight alone, and insisted that he join him. When the doctor refused, Emrys didn't give up. He told the Elder what he was about to do, and left L5.

* * *

On L2...

A boy with an obscenely long chestnut braid and amethyst eyes ran across the roof. He saw a boy with long raven-black hair walk as if he had more money that sense, and felt a twitch that had to be scratched. The boy jumped down, and walked past the other. His hand moved faster than the eye could sense, and he thought he got away clean with the other boy's wallet. Only to find a pair of emerald eyes glinting in front of him, and an evil smirk that sent chills down his spine.

The black haired boy said something in a weird language, and he shook his head.

"Sorry dude, I don't speak whatever the hell it is..."

"Hand over my wallet or else," the boy said in an accented voice. It sounded Asian, from what the boy could tell.

"My name's Duo."

"Chang Emrys. Why did you steal my wallet anyway?"

"Old habits die real hard."

Chang seemed to think about something, then asked a question that made Duo's jaw drop.

"You know where I can find a scientist with really freaky hair? I've been to two other colonies, and his friends won't even help me out."

"What sort of freaky hair?" asked Duo, though he had a good idea who the kid meant.

"Looks like an overgrown mushroom."

Duo laughed, as he said, "I know him. Hell, I'll even take ya to him!"

* * *

Emrys stayed on L2 for a while, and was finally trained the same way as his brother. He kept in contact with Wu Fei, who was annoyed and worried for him. Annoyed, because he left without telling him, and worried because he didn't want his brother to die in the war to come.

"Brother, I tried to train with you, but they wouldn't let me. So I'm doing this alone."

"_I know, but your nightmares make it impossible to sleep alone, remember?"_

"I'll have you know that I have help on that front. My training buddy has no problem sharing a room with me. Besides, they're getting better."

"_Who's your training partner?"_

"A boy who reminds me of Mum. He's the pilot of 02, also known as DeathScythe Hell."

"_Just be careful...and let me know if you end up with your own Suit."_

"Night, brother."

"_Night, annoying little brother."_

Emrys closed the book, which he found one morning next to his bed. It acted like an instant message board between them. He even found more of the same kind of book, which he gave to the other pilots he came across while looking for someone to teach him. Duo was surprised to get such a thing, then realized how useful it would be. Quatre, the blond haired boy from L4, was touched and thanked him. Nanaki, from L3 was surprised, but thanked him in his own way. He wasn't a pilot, but Emrys felt he deserved it more that the git who piloted Gundam 03...aka Heavyarms.

* * *

Emrys was walking past the Doctor's room, when he heard a conversation to the one in charge of L1.

"So this old Suit pops out of nowhere in the hanger?"

"_It has a note on it, saying that it's for the kid you're training. An emerald-eyed boy who wants to help our cause."_

"My brat did find a kid like that. I swear he's better than 02 at hiding."

"_I'm going to fix the Suit up anyway. Maybe even modify it's flight capabilities."_

"If you do that, then we all might as well add our own contribution."

"_What will yours be?"_

"I'll think of something."

The comm went dead, and Emrys walked past, thinking about what he had heard. Then he spotted Duo practicing with his scythe. Emrys grinned.

"That is such a cool weapon! The only drawback is that all the enemy would have to do is duck and attack."

"True. Wanna spar?"

"Sure!"

The doctor heard them, and knew what his contribution would be. A blade that could turn into a scythe.

* * *

Emrys reluctantly said goodbye to Duo, who he had grown close to in the seven months that they spent training together. He headed to the spaceport, and flew to L1, the last colony.

Much to his dismay, he was stuck with a prissy-in-pink brat. Seemed her father couldn't spend time with her, and she was complaining...loudly.

"Relena, you know I can't help it."

_Note to self, avoid pink brat named Relena..._

Emrys wandered around, and came across a boy with brown messy hair and cold blue eyes.

_Target acquired. I wish Duo could see me now._

He walked past the boy, his arms not seeming to move. He walked by, and grinned. Slight of hand was so easy! He ducked when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun's safety being taken off. He spun, and seized the boy's wrist and flipped him over. The boy was taken by surprise, and didn't recover quickly enough to avoid being pinned on the ground.

"Next time, learn to wait until your opponent is far enough away to avoid blood spatter. I suppose you're J's brat?"

At the sound of his mentor's name, the boy stilled. How the hell did this kid know _that_?

"I'm the one who's been meeting each scientist and asking them to train me. Only 02 would actually do it though."

The boy thought a moment. Then said, "Can you get off of me?"

"Hai."

If the other boy's eyes weren't already wide open, the sound of his native tongue would have done it.

"Watashi wa Chang Emrys desu. Yoroshiku, 01."

"I don't have a name..." he said quietly.

"Mind if I call you Lang? Or would you prefer Okami?"

"Lang?"

"Either way I'd be calling you _wolf._"

"Okami is fine," the boy said stiffly. He lead Emrys to Doctor J, and was surprised to find out that the other Suit in the hanger belonged to him.

"Any idea what you'll call your Mobile Suit?" asked J.

Upon looking at the suit, he said "I would go along the lines of Gryffin. Or maybe Horus."

"Hn...Gryffin sounds right..." said Okami.

"Gryffin it is. If I'm not mistaken, this is an old Tall Geese model. We based the Gundam models after it."

"I didn't know that."

"Do you have any flight experience?"

"Not really. My brother would have a fit if I tried to fly a spaceship...never mind a Suit!"

"Didn't you train on L2?"

"Most of that was infiltration and anything that didn't involve me flying the Suit."

* * *

After that, Emrys spent his days learning how to fly a Suit...with Okami teaching him. His new friend was patient...though a little too quiet. But he did get a laugh when Okami watched him transform into his usual animal, a cross between a large black mutt and a black wolf. He laughed even harder when J saw him turn into a small Stag.

"How do you do that?" asked Okami one night.

"I don't know. It feels like I shift into myself when I do that. Would you like to try?"

Emrys had a special trick. He could see auras. Like when he looked at his brother, he saw a golden topaz, as bright as his own. Emrys' light emerald fire pooled around him. He remembered the other pilots he had met. Quatre held a quiet gold-blue fire, and Nanaki had a wild silver that flared when he saw an animal. Duo's was a wild amethyst. Okami held a fire as blue as the ocean and just as calm. Somehow, he knew that the other pilots could use magic, like he did.

Doctor J was happy to let Emrys show Okami how to meditate, and wield the magic he knew the boy had.

"In...hold your breathe for ten seconds, release for ten, in for ten, hold for ten, in for ten, hold for ten," Emrys repeated, his voice soothing as Okami did as instructed.

Okami's fire pooled around him naturally, falling in step with the breathing exercises.

When Okami opened his eyes, he saw a large brown wolf, calmly looking at him in the eye. Startled, he stopped, and the wolf faded after a moment. Emrys gave him a grin.

"I see you found your animal. What is it?"

"You didn't see it?"

"What you saw was in your _mind's_ eye. You weren't imagining it."

"A large brown wolf, with blue eyes."

Emrys couldn't help the laugh.

"I knew you were a wolf!"

Okami continued meditating, and felt a tug. Emrys' emerald fire touched his calm blue, and he felt the tug again.

_Can you hear me, Okami? This is called telepathy._

_**Hn...**_

_I'm going to walk you through the process of turning into an animal. I want you to visualize the wolf you saw in your mind._

Okami remembered each detail of the wolf, and held the image firmly in his mind.

_I want you to seek that wolf self in your mind._

A forest of pure green, surrounding a lake of ocean-blue fire. He walked to the lake, and sensed something behind him. He turned, and saw Emrys.

"Good. You quite the natural, Okami. Now try to find the wolf within the mind."

Okami searched, and heard a growl. He spun, and saw the wolf jump. Okami ducked, and drew a non-existent gun. The wolf growled, and went to attack again.

Okami waited, then wrestled the wolf to the ground. It blinked, then managed to get loose. Okami expected it to attack again...instead it looked him square in the eye and bowed. Then it charged and fazed into him.

"Not bad. It acknowledged you in five minutes. Took me two hours to get mine to cooperate."

"What now?"

"Now I teach you how to shift into the wolf."

It took Okami three hours to learn to shift. Emrys was patient, calmly showing him how to shift one part at a time. Once he got the handle of that part, they moved to the next.

"Now you try to do it all at once."

Okami looked ahead, and walked forward. He sensed more than felt the change. Emrys was grinning widely as he did the same.

_Want to learn how to hunt like a wolf?_

_**Maybe later.**_

_You can stay in that form for the night if you want. You can change back in the morning._

_**Why should I do that?**_

_Imagine J's face when he sees you like that!_

Okami ended up staying like that all night, with Emrys curled up beside him. He didn't know what to think of the boy's persistent nightmares...or his need to curl up next to people.

* * *

When asked, Emrys gained a strange look as he said, "My mum said it was the only way to save my sanity."

J actually yelped when he saw Okami as a wolf. Emrys' doggy grin didn't help any.

_Remember who you are, and shift back. Think, who are you as a person?_

_**I am Gundam Pilot zero one, known to my only friend as Okami. I have messy brown hair and blue eyes, and trained by Doctor J. I pilot the Gundam codenamed Wing...**_

As he repeated this litany, he shifted seamlessly to his human form. Emrys grinned as he shifted as well, and Doctor J was smirking.

"Pilot training, then work on that afterwards."

"Why?" asked Okami.

"One proper shift does not a master make. It took me weeks to master this trick. If you don't practice, you _will_ eventually get stuck with no help."

* * *

One year later...

"Welcome back, little brother," said Wu Fei.

"I'm sorry I didn't train with you, but they wouldn't me. Besides, I got a Suit of my own."

"Where is it?"

"Right here," said Emrys, as he pulled out what appeared to be a toy Suit.

Wu Fei's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're joking. _That's_ your Suit?"

"When I had to leave, I touched the Suit and it shrank. It made slipping it past OZ's forces child's play."

"Oh, and while you were gone, we got a dog."

"The same dog that lead us to you," said the Elder, bringing the dog to them.

"Hello Twinkletoes," smirked Emrys. The dog gave him a glare.

Emrys laughed, and scratched the dog's ear. It's tail wagged.

"You recognize this hound? He won't leave!" grumbled Wu Fei...who had woken up every morning to doggy breath.

"How could I not recognize my own godfather? Is Moony here too?"

A bark...so Moony had to stay behind.

"I suppose he thought his furry problem would act up so close to the moon."

A woof...indeed that was what Remus feared. Emrys grinned.

"I found that I don't howl unless it's a full moon in Japan. And my brother here hates it when I do that!" chuckled Emrys.

Padfoot, as he called himself, stuck to Emrys like glue. Wu Fei actually found this immensely amusing as he cackled every time he saw the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Operation Meteor. That was the name they gave it. Emrys was reminded of a saying from one of his favorite old shows.

"_They know what freedom is. And they're willing to fight for it. I only gave them a chance."_

He checked his Suit, and waited for Quatre. Wu Fei would have hogtied him and Padfoot if they had tried to leave with him. Quatre was surprised to see him, as he had not expected to find a hound.

* * *

They both turned when they heard a yelp. A small cat was being beaten by OZ soldiers, and Emrys growled. He _never_ tolerated anything being beaten, especially animals and children. He snuck up from behind them, and knocked the soldiers unconscious. The cat, who was still quivering, flinched when he gently touched it's fur.

Quatre held it, and checked for wounds. It had white fur, stained red with blood. Black stripes decorated across it's body, and it's ears were round. The eyes that stared at the two were frightened, and wide.

Emrys and Quatre took it home, and cleaned it thoroughly. Then Emrys looked up the cat, and said something in Arabic that had Quatre yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"Those soldiers were hurting a five month old tiger cub. I would _love_ to know how that kind of cat ended up here!"

"What are we going to do with it?"

"We're keeping it of course. It would cause no end of trouble if we left it alone here. What should we call it?"

"I have no idea."

"How does Laohu sound? It's tiger in Chinese."

"It's a female though."

"Kisa then."

"Kisa?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

The tiger, now named Kisa, was playing with one of Quatre's shirts...much to their amusement. It still flinched when they approached, so Emrys shifted into his least used form, a fox with four tails.

_How are you, little one?_

_**What are you?**_

_I am a sorcerer. My name is Emrys Chang, and the other human is Quatre Winner._

_**I am a cub.**_

_Mind if we call you Kisa?_

_**What's that?**_

_The name of a human who took the form of a tiger whenever she was held by a man. I thought it would suit a beauty such as yourself._

_**Alright then. You aren't going to kick me like those other humans did, will you?**_

_I abhor creatures who attack without reason. So no. The other human boy can sense emotions._

_**Do you have any meat? I'm hungry.**_

Emrys shifted back, and told Quatre about his talk with Kisa. He then fetched some meat from the freezer, and grinned while she attacked it. Quatre couldn't help but smile at her antics.

* * *

Emrys flew to earth with Quatre, and waited until the capsule opened. The Suits were ready to start the job. Kisa waited with the men and women who served Quatre.

Two bases were destroyed in a night. Both were ten miles apart. Later that night, Emrys opened his book, and saw that Nanaki had left a message.

_I hope you and 04 made it to Earth alright. I heard a rumor that one of us was attacked before entry._

_**We're fine. I'm guessing it was Okami...I noticed a ship close to his location before departure. What's the status on that ass of a pilot you had to work with?**_

_Dead. My codename is now Trowa Barton._

_**Would you like a name that suits you better?**_

…

_**Maoke Dongwu... which is pretty much the Chinese word for anything like a Tiger or Lion.**_

_I guess it's okay._

_**Do you really want to use a dead man's name?**_

_Not really. Maoke it is._

_**Which continent are you on?**_

_No idea._

* * *

Emrys stretched, then wandered around the house. It vaguely reminded him of his home before the traitorous old man kidnapped him. His dreams were getting less dark at least. And Quatre was understanding about his problem. Having an empath as a friend helped immensely!

Kisa growled playfully, as she attacked his braid. His hair wasn't as long as Duo's, but it was still longer than his brother's paltry tail. It also had a strip of spikes woven in, after Duo grabbed it one too many times during their sparring sessions. The spikes also double as lock picks.

Kisa started gnawing on his hair, and he grinned. The cat had come a long way since they saved her.

Quatre came into the room with his violin. Emrys went and fetched his shrunken harp. Much to the boy's amusement, Kisa attacked a set of chimes with her paws, making a strange melody.

"That was pretty good Kisa," said Quatre.

A small roar answered him. Emrys laughed.

"Maybe we should teach her to hit certain notes with those chimes?"

"Ni hao, Maoke!" laughed Emrys, as they helped him after he ran out of bullets.

"..."

* * *

Soon they were catching up on news. Maoke eyes went up at the sight of Kisa, who was wrestling Padfoot. Maoke and Quatre jumped when a voice suddenly said from behind, "You know this fur ball is going to get huge, right?"

"Next time warn them when you're going to shift."

"Not a chance Pup. Now will you tell your new friends that I'm on their side?"

"Maoke, Quatre, meet my godfather, Sirius 'twinkle-toes' Black."

"Har har. You know my name is Padfoot. What the hell possessed you to keep a tiger?"

"You know I hate abuse. OZ was hurting it before Operation M went off, so me'n Quatre here saved it. Kisa simply refused to be left behind."

"_Kisa_? As in the girl cursed with the Year of the Tiger from Fruits Basket? You've been spending too much time with Aki...if that's even possible."

* * *

Soon Maoke had to leave...only Emrys went with him. Gryffin was shrunk down as usual, and hidden in the boy's pocket.

"Why did you come with me?"

"Because I felt like it. Kit-Kat's great to hang out with, but I need a change of scenery."

"Kit-Kat?"

"I spent too long with 02... He has a habit of nicknaming people...excessively."

_I love the circus. And for some strange reason, the cats all love me..._

Emrys was quickly given the task of feeding _all_ the cats, since they actually listened to him. He was even dressed up to perform with the tamer for the show. Maoke helped Catherine with the knives. Emrys still couldn't believe he was dressed like a clown.

* * *

"Everyone, listen up. Our next show will be in a country called England. So brush up on your English!"

His scowl was visible for a week. Even the cats picked up on it, and were restless. Maoke finally demanded to know what was wrong.

"I don't have a single _GOOD_ memory about England. Everything bad that ever happened to me occurred there," he growled.

It was clear he wasn't joking, when he started...well _fading _only term Maoke could come up with. Then his body just abruptly shrank for no reason, to that of a twelve year old.

"_**What in the 9 hells?"**_ yelped Emrys.

Now he _knew _something was up. His friend only used that curse for when something either went to hell, or he was genuinely startled...or both.

No one besides Maoke noticed. They seemed to ignore the fact that Emrys had lost about 2-3 years of his life.

"Trowa, I need to slip away for a while. Can you cover for me?" asked Emrys. Maoke knew this was serious, if he used that codename.

"Sure. Just come back...otherwise Kisa will be upset."

"I know."

* * *

Little Whinging, Surrey

Emrys walked down the street, and knew the neighbors were staring. Nosy bastards. Padfoot walked alongside him, acting as guard. Gryffin was secure in his pocket...and a stick exactly eleven inches long made of Holly and Phoenix Feather core was in his left hand.

They stopped at the fourth house on Privet Drive. A small boy with broken glasses was weeding. He seemed to be muttering about his friends abandoning him all summer, with no letters to speak of.

The boy was small, and his black hair looked like the child had never used a comb in his life. When the child looked up, his eyes shone like dull emeralds. A woman screeched from the kitchen, and threw something at the boy, probably for startling the larger..._child_if one could call it that...and he ducked.

Emrys growled, and the boy spotted him. His mouth was agape as he stared at the longer haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"Emrys Guang Chang...and I know who you are, Harry James Potter. Would you like to escape this hell?"

Harry's eyes lit up with hope, finally, _finally _someone was taking him away! The woman spotted him, and shrieked again. Probably because Padfoot left a rather _smelly_ surprise on her doorstep. She went to attack him with a broom, only to be stopped by Emrys.

"If you don't want your nephew, then let me take him away. He'll need all his things," said Emrys calmly.

"Who are you?"

"Heir to the Chang clan of L5. Do you want me to take him away for good or not?"

"Take the ungrateful freak."

* * *

Harry gathered his school things, and left with Emrys. Padfoot let the boy ride him, as he was exhausted. Emrys smirked when he felt the wards drop.

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I care. And Dumbledore will never get his hands on you again, if I have anything to say about it."

"You _know_ Dumbledore? How?"

"I'd rather not talk about that traitorous bastard. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Who are your friends?"

"Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"Ron is being paid to like you, you know. He only tolerates your company because Dumbledore pays his family. The only Weasly I trust are Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Percy is alright, but he has a stick permanently wedged up his ass."

Harry actually laughed at that one...until what the boy said sunk in.

"What do you mean, Ron was paid?"

"Think on this for a moment. The only _open_ carriage on the train just_ happened _to be yours, even though the train is spelled to add more compartments when needed? I find that highly suspicious."

"The train is spelled to add more compartments?"

"Padfoot, you explain it to him."

Harry got off the dog...who turned into a man.

"You're like Professor McGonagall!"

"We both are. Emrys here can turn into three different animals. He even showed a friend how to shift like he can."

"Shift?"

"Ever notice how McGonagall seems to shift into her cat form?"

"That's why we simply call it shifting. No real magic required...well, maybe a little."

* * *

They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, and got two rooms. Harry slept in one, Sirius and Emrys in the other.

"You have your vault key?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to Gringotts to set thing right, and it'll make things easier."

"Welcome back, Master Potter."

"_May your gold always flow, Master Griphook,"_ said Emrys calmly. He saw the goblin's eyes widen from shock, which quickly turned into suspicion.

"And who might you be, Master...?"

Emrys pulled his cross out, and showed him the sword that it truly was.

"My name is Emrys Guang Chang, formerly known as Harry Potter."

"A child of light...what brings you here?" asked Griphook in shock.

"I am here to ruin Dumbledork's day. What do we have to do to place all Potter vaults under lock-down?"

Harry, still in shock over who his new friend really was, looked surprised.

"I have more than one vault?"

"The Potter clan was a long pure-blood family. And they were richer than the Malfoy. So yes, you do have more that one vault. Also, Sirius wanted me to place his vaults under lock-down as well."

Emrys handed Griphook the key to the Black vaults, and he placed them under lock-down. Upon receiving Harry's key he looked at the boy shrewdly.

"This key is a fake."

"Figures. That damn bastard didn't want you to know about the other vaults, so he only gave you a copy for your trust fund."

"Can I retrieve all the keys?"

"And all the property taken from the vaults under Harry's name?"

"It can be done in a week."

"Do you have a card for Harry here to withdraw money from his account in the Muggle world?"

"It costs two Galleons and to replace it costs ten."

Harry gladly paid the cash, and received a card that was keyed only to him...and by extension Emrys, since they were one and the same.

* * *

The first thing they did was buy some clothes that properly fit Harry. Then Emrys taught him about computers, and told him how to make them work at Hogwarts.

"Who's this, Emrys?" asked Catherine. (She had noticed the large bruises.)

"This is the reason why I hate England. I rescued him from his abusive Aunt and Uncle. His name is Harry."

"Hiya Harry! My name is Catherine. Are you staying with this useless lump?"

"OY! I am not useless! Besides the cats all love me!" retorted Emrys, with a wink to Harry. The small boy grinned.

A white owl with specks arrived, bearing a letter.

"Hedwig!" said Harry, happy.

"Mind if I see that for a minute, Har-bear?"

Hedwig allowed him to take the letter, and his said clearly, "Finite Incantum."

A loud hiss erupted from the letter, and Emrys opened it. It was blank. He looked at the outside, and saw Dumbledore's name.

"Baka tried to use the letter as a port-key. Obviously wasn't expected someone to know that old trick."

"Port-key?"

"A random object spelled to transport an item or person across large distances in a short amount of time. The feeling is awful, as if something were pulling your navel tho'."

"How do you know that?"

"Mum made one to demonstrate...and I mastered how to Shadow Portal to places in a week after."

"Shadow Portal?"

"We generally call it portalling. So much faster and less irritating than apparition."

* * *

Another owl appeared, and Emrys snorted. He called a ball of fire to his hand, and blasted the letter. Wide-eyed, Harry had to ask, "What was _that_?"

"Fireball. If you want, I'll teach you how to do it...maybe even how to shift."

Harry stayed with Maoke, and fell in love with the cats. The tigers and lions simply treated him as a cub, much to the relief of the performers. Harry fell asleep in one of the cages, and the tiger curled up to him.

_

* * *

Where was that blasted boy? The Weasly family should have picked him up a week ago! And why did his port-key not take him to the Potter brat? Who set off the Ministry's under-age magic alarms...and why did it not say who did it?_

_Too many questions, and it was impossible to get answers!_

* * *

Emrys was thrilled beyond belief when they left England behind a week later. Harry fit in well with the others, and loved the fact that he would leave his fame behind. Emrys borrowed Hedwig, and sent a letter to a certain Marauder, keeping an eye on the lunar cycle.

A very surprised reply was sent back.

"_Hello Emrys Chang._

_My name is Remus Lupin...but I suppose you already knew that, since you sent me this letter. I must admit, I was shocked to hear about Harry, as I was under the assumption he had been abducted from his relatives house. I am curious as to how you knew I was a werewolf, and that my nickname is Moony._

_I must admit, I am very curious as to your proof that Peter Pettigrew is alive, and that Sirius is innocent. _

_Sincerely, Remus Lupin."_

Emrys grinned, and made a port-key, which would activate an hour after Remus read his reply.

"_Dear Moony,_

_Included in this letter is a port-key, to activate exactly one hour after you read this. I will not take no for an answer, you tawny-haired goof. I am fully aware that you fear for Harry, but I can assure you that the lunar cycle has passed where we are, and we have enough cages for Moony to stay in for the night._

_(Besides, I doubt even Moony could fight off four large cats like a lion or tiger.)_

_I trust you infinitely more than Dumbledore._

_Yours, Emrys Guang Chang, of the L5 colony."_

* * *

"So what's Moony like?"

"He was the more level-headed one out of your father's friends. He's also a werewolf, but since the next full moon is in three weeks, we don't have to worry about that. I recommend calling him Uncle Moony."

A loud pop was heard, and a man fell to his knees. Port-key travel, especially out-of-country was highly unpleasant.

"Feels like you were in the dishwasher, don't it, Moony?" chuckled Emrys.

"Not really, more like a tornado."

Emrys shook Remus' hand, and grinned.

"Dear lord...you're the spitting image of James."

"Not surprising, Moony," said Padfoot, laughing.

"Padfoot? I thought you were in Azkaban!" yelped Remus.

"Your Sirius _is _in Azkaban. I'm not from this realm. I was acquitted anyway. And I mostly go by Padfoot now anyway."

"Don't you mean Twinkle-toes?" snorted Emrys.

Sirius gave him a look of betrayal. Remus couldn't help the laugh...it was too reminiscent of Sirius and James.

"So this is the guy you were waiting for Emrys?" asked the ringmaster.

"Yup. His name is Remus, but he goes by Moony too."

"You can relax here, Moony. They were told of your furry problem, and so long as you stay with the large cats on full moon, you can stay."

"If you're as useful as the brats, we'll pay you," said the ringmaster.

Remus was surprised. Most people wouldn't accept him after learning his problem...let alone hire him!

"Circus folk are far more understanding than wizards. They don't hold something like your problem against you without reason. Another big plus, the pure-blood hierarchy doesn't exist here."

Remus quickly felt at ease working with the traveling circus. Cathy showed him the ropes, and he even helped during the performance with his magic. Thanks to the fact that the Ministry couldn't track him, despite his tricks being performed in front of muggles, made him a huge hit!

* * *

His first full moon was interesting to say the least.

_So you're the wolf that the cubs told us to watch over._

_**My mortal form calls me Moony. He thinks it's funny.**_

_Your mortal half was right. I am called Kisa, and Emrys is my friend. Why were you locked up in here?_

_**My bite can turn others into me. So my mortal half locks me in a cage to protect the humans. He used to have pack mates that would help, but they're gone now.**_

_Not gone Moony. We just went on vacation. Moony, meet Emrys Hikari. Also known as Prongslet._

_**Prongslet? I thought the mortal said his name was Chang?**_

_Emrys was adopted by a woman named Sakura Hikari. She sent him here to save his sanity. He is Pack, Moony._

_**Pack? I have no pack.**_

_Yes you do. You are the alpha of OUR pack. Me, Emrys, Naruto, Sakura and Bakura are pack._

_**Pack huh? I suppose I can accept that.**_

* * *

Afterwards, Moony gave Remus less trouble. He still couldn't figure out how Padfoot had done it.

"Thank Sakura."

"Who?"

"MUM!" yelled Emrys, as a brown haired menace appeared. She wore glasses, and her hair was in a pigtail. Her earrings had wolves on them. And she wore a Japanese throwing star on her neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Emrys! Sasuke and Naruto were worried...especially when I had to send you here. Now what's this I hear about you saving your other self from this realm?"

"Oi! Har-bear, get out here! I want you to meet someone!"

"_Har-bear_? You gave him your old nickname?" her eyes danced merrily with laughter.

"Padfoot, who is this?"

"Moony, get your furry butt out here! I did not have Aki make a portal here for you to get cold feet!"

Remus stared in shock, as he saw himself sheepishly appear.

"How...?"

"There are two of you?"

"I didn't know you had a twin, Remus," Maoke commented.

"I don't."

"To be blunt, he is Remus, this is Moony. Moony is from the same realm as Emrys. Remus from Harry."

"Just call him Remus' twin," said Padfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Moony stayed with Remus, and helped him understand what was really going on. He continued the charade of being his twin, just to keep from confusing people.

"So let me get this straight. Dumbledore kidnapped Emrys, sent him _back_ to the Dursley household even though they signed over custody to Sakura and you, and he was raped by his Uncle?" said Remus, incredulously.

"Originally he was just beaten and neglected. But when Dumbledore brought him back, Vernon snapped...and not in a good way."

"So why here?"

"Mum wanted to rewrite my bad childhood, and sent me to L5. I was adopted into the Chang clan...and Wu Fei, the current head of the clan became my older brother."

* * *

"Emrys...we have a new assignment."

"Where?"

"New Edwards."

"Didn't they say on the news that was where the Alliance was having some sorta conference?" said Sirius.

"I heard a rumor that the OZ leaders were goin' too."

"Something stinks about this. Why would OZ be at a peace conference of all things?" said Emrys.

"Well Une and Treize _will _be there at least. And if we're lucky, we'll meet Quatre and this brother of your's that you're always talking about," said Maoke.

"Let me ask," said Emrys.

_

* * *

Wu Fei, are you heading to New Edwards?_

_**Yes. Why?**_

_My guess is that it's a trick. Padfoot heard that it was a peace conference. And I looked up the guest list earlier. It's going to be full of pacifists!_

_**PACIFISTS?**_

_Yup. Noventa is the speaker._

_**Let the others know.**_

* * *

01 was getting the plane ready, when he noticed the hanger door open. 02 was putting his Suit into place, and offered to take over.

As the battle started, Emrys was worried that he couldn't get a hold of 01 or 02. 04 had been warned of the possible trap. Quatre actually glomped Harry when he first met him...Emrys guessed it was because of his Space Heart and the fact that Harry was adorable.

"Holy Crap...who knew Quatre was a Fan boy?" said Emrys through his tears of laughter.

"What's a fan boy?"

"Don't tell me you've never even heard of fangirls? A fan boy is the male equivalent of that."

"What's a fan girl?" asked Maoke.

Emrys was _HOWLING. _There was no other word for it. Tears were streaming from his face, he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Padfoot.

"These two...have never...heard of fangirls!" gasped Emrys. It took a moment for _that_ to sink in...and Padfoot started howling too.

"What are fangirls?" said Maoke, annoyed.

It took 15 minutes for Emrys to calm down enough to explain properly.

"Fan girls are evil females who stalk the objects of their affection, glomp said victims on sight, write _very _disturbing fanfiction, and some will stoop to any level to make the victim theirs. Like Kate with her current boyfriend Yugi, or Mum with her boyfriend Bakura."

Suddenly, an evil cackle is heard, and shivers go up the Gundam pilot's spines. Emrys and Padfoot were unaffected due to constant exposure to the cackle of _DOOM!_

"_What in the name of Allah was that?"_ said Quatre in horror.

"Fangirl cackle. You get used to it."

"A _WHAT?"_

Emrys started cackling then, and gave both pilots nightmares for months!

* * *

"Hey Duo! What brings you to our neck of the woods!" Emrys called over the the comm link.

"Hey Emrys!" said Duo cheerfully.

"Okami, lay off the ammunition already!" chirped Emrys. 01, codenamed Heero Yuy, stiffened at the sound of his friend's voice.

"What are you doing here, Gryffin?"

"Trying to keep you from killing off Alliance Pacifists. Why?"

"Pacifists?"

"Didn't you know? The only OZ members in attendance are Une and Trieze. I've checked."

"How the hell could you check? You've been in your suit the whole time!" said Duo, incredulously.

"Your cousin is pretending to be a speaker. She can read minds. And the only people in that conference with direct connections to OZ are Trieze and Une. We've been had," explained Emrys.

"I don't have a cousin."

"Actually, you do. So does 03, only she hasn't shown up yet to bug me."

"How do you know that?"

"Aunty Kate is too busy having fun with Yugi while I'm away."

Trowa choked a bit at that, then dropped the subject. A song suddenly started playing through the intercom's...it sounded like the old musical group Kansas.

* * *

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,_

_I was soaring ever higher,_

_But I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man,_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man,_

_I can hear the voices when I'm dreaming,_

_I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason,_

_My charade is the event of the season,_

_And if I claim to be a wise man,_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion,_

_Tossed about like I'm a ship on the ocean,_

_I set a course for winds of fortune,_

_But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_No!_

_Carry on, you will always remember,_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor,_

_Now your life's no longer empty,_

_Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done,_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Don't you cry no more_

_Don't you cry...don't you cry no more."_

Duo could be heard saying in shock, "Damn...that is an _old _song. Where the hell did they dig that fossil up?"

"Knowing Mum, it was on her playlist. She must have been in the mood for it. I'm sending in a request!" laughed Emrys playfully.

"_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see,_

_The dark inside of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see,_

_The dark inside of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this cell_

_So what if you can see,_

_The dark inside of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe, _

_It's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe,_

_It's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal."_

"What in the hell did you send in?" demanded Heero.

"Three Days Grace. I think that was 'Animal I have become.'"

"Don't send anymore in!" growled Heero.

A new song started playing. Heero prepared to shoot Emrys, until Duo spoke up.

"This one is my fault...I may have mentioned you were a bit uptight..."

"_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,_

_But we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

_Cause you want to belong, do you go along,_

_Cause his pain is the price bid for you to belong_

_It's not like you hate him or want him to die,_

_But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,_

_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,_

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right, _

_For what's right_

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,_

_She's in too much pain to survive on her own,_

_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife_

_She writes on her arm wants to give up her life,_

_Each day that goes on is the day that she's brave_

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,_

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves,_

_When she throws the pills out, a hero is made,_

_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right, _

_For what's right_

_No one talks to him about how he lives,_

_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,_

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,_

_And others will follow the choices he's made,_

_He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,_

_His brother who wants to be him is just nine,_

_He can do what he wants, because it's his right,_

_The choices he makes changes a nine year old's life_

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right, _

_For what's right_

_You could be a hero,_

_Heroes do what's right,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You might save a life,_

_You could be a hero,_

_You could join the fight_

_For what's right, _

_For what's right."_

"What...the hell was _that?_" asked Quatre finally.

"That, Pilot 04, was 'Superchick'. And the song, funnily enough, is called '_Hero_'. I thought my cousin would enjoy the irony of it," cackled a voice.

"About time you came on Mum!" said Emrys.

"That's your Mum?" said Trowa in shock. Her picture came on the screen clearly, and she looked nothing like him!

"The brown haired menace of Domino at your service. Now I recommend you run, because this is all a sham."

* * *

Heero still attacked the shuttle, only Emrys blocked the attack. A stray shot by an Alliance Suit destroyed it anyway. The Gundam pilots were blamed simply because they were there. Duo's cousin sent one last message before Trowa and Wu-fei went out of range.

**'The following coordinates are to a safe house where you can crash at any time. There are wards all over it that will prevent anyone aside from you pilots from finding it. It also has plenty of woods to hide your suits. Happy Hunting.'**

* * *

Emrys was the first to land his suit. Two days later three others joined him. Quatre, Trowa and Duo arrived in the night, and the other two soon followed. They were greeted by loud music and a warm home.

"Hello Cuz," grinned Sakura cheerfully.

"I still don't think I'm your cousin."

"You shouldn't have left your hairbrush out in the open then," smirked Emrys.

"Emrys sent me some of your hair, and we tested it against mine. Enough of them matched to verify it. And we tested it three different times using different companies. We're cousins."

"Talk about a hell of way to find out."

"Think that's bad? I had to find out my Grandfather died through a social networking site!" grumbled Sakura.

"How do we know this site is secure?" Our suits are hardly discrete."

"Mum put Muggle-repelling wards on the land for the next thirty miles. Not to mention that they're in your rooms right now, posing as Mobile Suit Models."

"Don't forget this place is unplottable."

"Unplottable?" said Okami confused.

"Oh for the love of...Emrys, Harry and I can do magic. Show him, little brother."

Emrys shifted into his wolf-hound form, and Okami's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh that. Why didn't you tell me that was magic Emrys?" asked Okami.

"Wait, _what?_ What the hell do you mean by 'oh, that'?"

Okami smirked as he shifted into a large brown wolf. He then proceeded to attack Duo's braid for no reason. Sakura and Emrys were howling with laughter at the sight.

"When did you learn that?" asked Quatre.

Okami shifted back and said, "Emrys showed me in exchange for lessons how how to pilot a Suit."

"Wait, _you're _the one who taught him that?" said Wu Fei furious.

"I told you he'd freak out."

"I thought you were exaggerating," said Okami.

"I want to learn!" said Duo immediately.

Sakura grinned, "I can teach the rest of you if you're interested. All you'd have to do is the dishes and laundry in exchange. Emrys already said he'd teach me and Har-bear how to fly a Suit."

* * *

Duo ended up doing dishes for a week, and Maoke the laundry. It turned out that all of them wanted to shift. Much to her amusement, Duo and Trowa both ended up being cats, Quatre a desert hawk, and Wu Fei a dragon. They still had trouble turning back and forth like the other three.

Which set off a new set of lessons that Sakura knew would be very fun...


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, magic?" exclaimed Duo.

"Just that. Shifting is usually considered an advanced branch of magic. The fact that you can do it at all says you five have enough to cast spells."

"Mum taught me more about magic than I ever learned at Hogwarts for three years. It's fun!"

"We're not going to Ollivander's though. Daisuke's wands should work better anyway. Not to mention that the Japanese don't have any under-age magic restrictions."

"I don't know..."

"You can learn how to shrink your Gundam, and make it impossible to find by OZ or the Alliance."

"Done."

"But won't other wizards notice it?" asked Harry.

"Name one wizard other than Arthur Weasly who will bother to investigate something that is clearly muggle in origin," said Emrys dryly.

"Arthur Weasly?"

"Weasly twin's father. Molly is their mother. If you want, I can introduce you to Bill, the oldest."

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry and the Gundam pilots knew enough spells to be third years. In between missions, they learned magic from Remus, Sirius, and Sakura. The house was unofficially called 'Home Base', as Harry learned how to shift like Emrys.

Everything was beginning to feel like normal...until the barn owl showed up with Harry's Hogwarts letter.

"You are not going," Emrys said flatly.

"But!"

"I didn't say you weren't going to learn magic, did I?"

"But my friends!"

"I'm taking your place, and that's final. The last thing we need is for Dumbledore to learn that you've been hanging out with the Gundam pilots and Sirius Black."

"How would he know?" said Harry.

"He can read minds. Have Mum teach you Occumency, then we'll talk about you going. Besides, Okami and Wu Fei said that they're going this year too. Something about going into hiding for a bit."

* * *

Harry couldn't think of an argument, so he let it drop. Emrys went outside singing a little song that cracked them up.

"_Well you know everything's gonna be a breeze,_

_That the end will no doubt justify the means,_

_You could fix any problem with the slightest of ease,_

_Yes, please..._

_Well you might find out it will go to your head,_

_When you write a report on a book you've never read,_

_With a snap of your fingers you can make your bed,_

_That's what I said_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can have what you want in your wildest dreams_

_You might run into trouble if you go to extremes_

_Because everything is not what it seems_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can get what you want with the simplest of means,_

_Be careful not to mess with the balance of things_

_Because everything is not what it seems."_

* * *

Sirius backed Emrys up on his plan, and even helped him pack. Emrys took Okami and Wu Fei aside, and gave them a basic run-down of Hogwarts. He even showed them the Marauder's map, letting them know all the ways to avoid the teachers to get to their Suits.

As they went into Diagon Alley, Emrys went straight to the bank and withdrew enough funds from both Harry and Sirius's accounts to pay for their school things...as well as two pets. Wu Fei fell in love with a raven with green eyes. Okami ended up with a black panther cub. Emrys suggested a good name that Okami went with.

"Where in the nine hells did you ever hear of a name like Guenhwyvar?" said Okami.

"Forgotten Realms series. It was about a Dark Elf named Drizzt Do'Urden who rebelled against his people's ways to become a ranger. That was the name of his feline companion, who resided in a statue made of onyx."

"And the name for the raven?" asked his brother shrewdly.

"Rowena is one of the founders of Hogwarts. She created the Ravenclaw dorm. Their mascot happens to be a raven, so it fits."

"What are the other mascots?"

"There are the Gryffindor Lions, founded by Godric Gryffindor, Slytherin Snakes, Salazar Slytherin, Hufflepuff Badgers, with Helga Hufflepuff, and of course Ravenclaw Ravens, with Rowena Ravenclaw. They make up the four houses of Hogwarts."

"What house are you going to be in?"

"In my time, I was sorted into Slytherin. But Harry told me he was put into Gryffindor, so I'll have to make do. Keep an eye out for people with flaming red hair. That would be the Weasly clan. The twin's are alright, Percy is a pain, and Ron is an idiot. Arthur Weasly is easy to handle, so long as you don't mention things like electricity or guns. He's obsessed with normal things. Molly is the ultimate mother hen."

"What about a girl with frizzy brown hair, and what appears to be a large book in her hands?" asked Wu Fei suddenly.

"Crap...where is she?"

"HARRY!" a voice shrieked, and he was promptly bowled over by said girl.

"Nice to see you too Hermione. Meet Wu Fei Chang, and Okami Hikari. They're transferring to Hogwarts this year..." gasped Emrys.

"Harry has been showing us around the Alley," Wu Fei said in an accented voice.

* * *

Since they had sent their magical transcripts to Dumbledore, he had reluctantly allowed them to transfer. Both boys were wearing a minor de-aging charm around their necks, to pretend to be Second years. It would take a while for Dumbledore to see through them.

Emrys could sense an impending storm of questions, so he shoved a large tome into his friend's hands.

"What's this?"

"A translated copy of 'Journey to the West'. It's over a hundred chapters long, so I thought you'd like it. I picked it up on L5 while I was on vacation there."

"How did you end up on the colonies?"

"Uncle Vernon dumped me there with all my things. I, um...ran into Wu Fei who turned out to be a wizard, so he let me stay with his clan. He was surprised to find out that we would be in the same year..." lied Emrys.

"Is that why you haven't been answering our letters?" demanded Ron.

"How the hell is an owl supposed to deliver a letter to a colony? There's no air in space!" retorted Emrys.

"There's no air in space? But how do we breathe...?" asked Ron confused as hell.

Emrys groaned...Wu Fei and Okami stared at Ron with something akin to disbelief.

"Ron is what's known as a Pure-blood wizard. Meaning his family line has no normal people in it. It also means, unfortunately, that he has _no_ clue about science or modern tech like Suits or the Colonies. Have fun trying to explain to him and his dad about that..." grumbled Emrys.

Hermione looked at him scandalized...when did he get so friendly to strangers?

"Chill out 'Mione, it's not that unusual. While I was staying with Wu Fei's clan he acted like an older brother, even helped me learn his language. So don't looked so shocked if I call him big brother. He's only a few months older than me anyway."

Hermione walked off to the bookstore in a huff. Okami was highly amused.

"Say one word about this to Duo, and I'll give the prissy pink bitch directions to the castle 01," growled Emrys.

Okami blanched immediately at the very threat of Relena. Wu Fei tried hard not to laugh. As they entered the store, they were swamped by people trying to see a man with way too bright teeth.

* * *

"Great...the one day we come for our school books, and the great fraud known as Gilderoy Lockhart happens to be here. If he spots me, help me escape."

"My lord, if it isn't Harry Potter!" said Lockhart.

Emrys did his best to escape the crowd at that. Lockhart still managed to grab his arm, so Emrys retaliated.

Lockhart was sent flying as Emrys hit him in the solar plexus, and calmly knocked the man unconscious. Emrys glared at the photographer, whose camera started smoking ominously.

"I don't care how great you claim to be. You're nothing but a fraud with good teeth. Next time think before you grab someone," he growled.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?"

"Hardly. If I wanted to be grabbed by weird men, I'd walk into an OZ base. Besides, I really don't like him anyway."

Draco tried to come up with a retort, when he spotted Wu Fei and Okami. Before he could introduce himself, Emrys did it for him.

"Draco Malfoy, the unofficial Slytherin Prince. Their motto is 'admit nothing, deny everything, and make counter-accusations.' The so called Dark Twit came from that house, but don't believe what everyone says about Slytherin."

Draco stared openly at Emrys.

"How do you know our motto Potter?"

"I also know where the dorms are located, so you probably don't want to know. I'll probably have to ask someone where Gryffindor is though..."

* * *

Before Draco could comment on that, his father showed up. He made a snide remark which started a brawl between him and Arthur Weasly, only to be broken up by Hagrid. Emrys was a bit disappointed, but didn't let it show. Just as the Weasly family was about to leave, he remembered something important.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Wu Fei, we need to stop by Gringotts so you can claim your vault!"

"What vault?"

"The Chang clan is an old pure-blood family. The only Chang in Hogwarts is from the branch family, and the goblins have been looking for the rightful heir for years. Apparently they weren't informed that you'd gone up into space."

One trip to Gringotts later, Wu Fei held a set of keys to one of many vaults. After a brief discussion with Longfang, he merged Harry's trust vault with one of his smaller ones. It more than tripled the amount, but it also had a special effect. Because Emrys was blood-adopted into his clan with the approval of the Elders, he was no longer a ward of the Ministry, and his magical guardian was changed to the Chang clan. Which resulted in Emrys finding out that Dumbledore had been stealing from him all along.

"How much has he taken?"

"A throne of gold that belonged to your great-great-great grandfather, a sword that belonged to your ancestor, and over one million Galleons. Seventy-five percent of that went to his personal vault, and the remainder went to the Weasly account."

"I don't fricken' believe this. Can you reclaim the amount he placed into his own account?"

"Absolutely. What about the rest?"

"Is it possible to reclaim the throne during the sorting feast? I'm sure the twins will love that. As for the Weasly family, they're dirt poor. I won't bother with them...unless they vex me too much. In that instance, I will send Hedwig to you and make them fair game for the goblins. I'm sure that your people wouldn't mind an extra 250,000 galleons, would they?" said Emrys grinning evilly.

Griphook looked shocked...this boy had the same attitude for revenge as a goblin! Which made his day all the sweeter.

"Is that all, Master Chang?" asked Griphook, now smirking cruelly.

"For now at least. By the way, did you know there's a very Dark Artefact in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault? I think she put a Horcrux in there."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense things like that. Knowing Moldy-shorts, it's probably a Founder's tool or something."

"We shall look into that at once. Rest assured, if we do find something of that nature in the vault, it will be destroyed promptly."

* * *

Emrys, Wu Fei and Okami stayed in two different rooms. Okami had some questions, so the three stayed up and talked for a few hours.

"Anything we should be warned about?"

"When we get to King's cross station, look for the pillar between platform nine and ten. Chances are that the house-elf will try to block it like last time, but I have a back up plan for that."

"What do you mean block?"

"A house elf named Dobby blocked the barrier to the train. Last time I portalled into the platform, but this time I'll just use the specially designed air craft Mum handed to me. It's designed to look like an OZ plane, so the muggles won't pay any mind to it."

"How do we get through the barrier?"

"Run at the pillar between nine and ten. It's an illusion to keep normals away, and you won't crash. If all else fails, keep an eye out for people vanishing through the wall. Wu Fei, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take my trunk with yours onto the train. Since I doubt I'll make it on in time, I'll fly ahead. But there's no room for my trunk at all. And Hedwig won't like the speeds I'll be going at."

"Any chance we'll see you anyway?"

"Not likely. But you'll see me. My coat will have a snake and a lion on it, and my helmet will be a lion. Just keep an eye out the window."

* * *

As he had predicted, the barrier was blocked for him alone. Wu Fei had both their trunks on the trolley, while Okami had Hedwig. Emrys waited a moment to double check, then sent a message to them.

"_See you on the train. Remember, keep an eye out the window, and I'll wave to you."_

"_**Confirmed, and good luck Gryffin."**_

"What the bloody hell is that?" said Ron.

"I think that's Harry," said Wu Fei. The figure on the flying craft waved, then speed ahead.

"Definitely Harry. He said that someone might block that barrier. Why else would he have asked us to take his trunk and owl?"

"He _what?_" said Ron.

"He said someone was trying to prevent him from coming this year, so he got an alternate way to the school. He asked us to take the trunk and his owl because he didn't have room," explained Wu Fei.

"Why didn't he mention it to us?" demanded Ron.

"You weren't around when we made plans. We did stay at the pub for the night."

Ron started complaining, and not even Hermione could shut him up. Draco appeared, and both pilots left with him...if only to get away from Ron.

"So where is Potter?"

"It's Chang now, actually. He was adopted into our clan a few months ago. Anyway, he's outside. Said he'd meet up with us at the school."

"Potter...er, Chang always did have to be the center of attention."

"Actually according to him, something was blocking the barrier. So he asked us to put his things on the train for him."

"Why?"

"Not enough room," shrugged Okami.

* * *

They entered the compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting down already, taking up half the compartment. Okami took out the book, and wrote something in it. Emrys wrote back.

"_Tell them that the hat tried to put me in Slytherin. That should shut them up later."_

"Harry said something about a sorting hat. Care to elaborate?" asked Wu Fei.

"For one, it's tone-deaf. For another it looks like it has bugs in it," said Draco dryly.

"For another, it almost put Harry in Slytherin," said Okami, and he thoroughly enjoyed Draco's look of complete shock.

"_WHAT?"  
_

"That's what he told us. Said he would have done well in Slytherin."

Okami and Wu Fei distracted Draco with tales of the colonies. Draco seemed particularly interested in Wu Fei's heritage, and how far it went back. Wu Fei was more than happy to enlighten him. When he learned of Harry/Emrys adoption into the clan, he was a bit surprised.

"You do realize that qualifies him to be a pure-blood now, right? Damn! It means I can't mock him about his heritage anymore!"

A loud knock was heard. Much to their disbelief the mystery rider was grinning evilly.

"Since when have you ever mocked my heritage?" he said grinning.

"Chang!"

"Oh good. Now I won't have to hex someone I like for calling me the wrong name."

Draco blanched. Emrys grinned as he flew straight to the castle without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Emrys landed easily on the platform, five minutes before the train arrived. The listening device on Wu Fei let him overhear the conversation between them and Draco. He waited patiently, and greeted the five as soon as he saw them.

"Is it true Chang? Did the hat actually try to put you in Slytherin?" asked Draco, still in disbelief about that tidbit.

"Every word. If I hadn't met that idiot Ron, I would've gone there instead. I know my brother already mentioned my true identity..."

"Emrys Chang. I still find that hard to believe."

Emrys smirked evilly.

"Want to be in the room when I break the truth to Snape? I might as well get it out of the way..."

"Oh god yes! The look alone would be worth any detention he'd give to see!" cackled Draco.

"Oh, before I forget, we're going to have some entertainment during the sorting. It'll be something that you will thoroughly enjoy, I have no doubt."

"Do I dare ask?"

"It involves the goblins, some stolen property, and Dumbledore getting humiliated. Interested yet?"

* * *

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!"_ shrieked Hermione.

"What the... How the hell do you know my full name?" asked Emrys, annoyed.

"Could you keep the voice down to a minimum, on'na?" growled Wu Fei.

"What did you call me?"

"To be blunt, he called you 'woman'. You didn't answer the question. How the hell do you know my full name? I never told you."

"Harry, mate why are you with him?" asked Ron.

"He was with my friends. Answer the question Hermione."

She never had the chance, as they got into the carriage. Emrys rode with Draco, annoyed with his so called friends at that point. He did enjoy the look of shock on Blaise, Pansy and Millicent's faces though.

"Why is the Gryffindor Golden Boy here, Draco?"

"To tell the truth, the Gryffindorks got on my nerves. Is there a problem Blaise?" said Emrys, calmly.

The look on their faces was priceless. Emrys cackled evilly along with Draco.

Wu Fei ended up in Ravenclaw (naturally), Ginny Weasly and Okami in Gryffindor...to Emrys shock. He was sure his friend would be a Slytherin. Okami sat next to him by the twins. Then the fun started...as goblins barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Dumbledore.

"We're here to reclaim stolen property. The owner has alerted us to the theft, and has asked us to reclaim it. As well as stolen funds."

Four goblins forcibly removed Dumbledore, and read aloud the list of stolen items. Then, with what had to be sadistic glee, informed him of how _much_ was to be removed from his own vault! The shocked silence was complete, as the goblins left. Then the Slytherin table started howling with laughter.

_

* * *

So that's what Emrys meant! It's official, he's a Slytherin!_ Draco thought with unrestrained glee.

Dumbledore had to make do with the highly uncomfortable spare, and the feast ended quickly. Harry just followed the twins back to the common room, and Ron to the dorm room. Then the red head rounded on Emrys for 'consorting with the enemy' as he put it.

Okami simply watched as Emrys tried to keep himself from throttling Ron in public. But even he knew retribution would come...and it would be worse than 02 in Shinigami mode. He made a note to avoid Ron Weasly for the next two weeks...at least.

Rumors were abound about who had left Ron Weasly on the ceiling of the Great Hall, with nothing but his briefs on...and they were ripped. The popular consensus was the twins, but they admitted to detention with Filch that night. So the mystery went unsolved...except for a select few who knew the truth.

((Okami, Draco, Emrys and Wu Fei...all of which thoroughly enjoyed the prank.))

* * *

The highlight of the month was the inevitable confrontation between Emrys and Snape. The potions master was actually thrown back with the force of Emrys' Occulmency barrier. Okami, Draco and Wu Fei stayed behind Emrys.

"Potter, since when do you know Occulmency?" demanded Snape.

"First off, my name is no longer Potter. I'm called Chang now. Second, the Potter you're familiar with is still in an Unplottable location, as far from Dumbledore as we could get. Third, I really hate being stuck in Gryffindor."

With each word, Snape's eyebrows went higher.

"Who are you then?"

"Emrys Guang Chang, of the Chang clan main branch. Harry Potter will not be coming back here until he learn to guard his mind from that manipulative goat-fucking bastard who runs this place."

"And why are you here Draco?"

"Chang mentioned that something interesting would happen, and invited me to stick around."

"In my time, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini are part of a study group, along with Longbottom, Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasly, and the twins. I was in Slytherin, Draco was in Ravenclaw. My friend Mokuba was in Gryffindor. Don't know where he is now."

Snape stared at the boy in complete shock.

"The hat wanted to put Potter in Slytherin, but Ron's influence on the train put him in Gryffindor. I got lucky."

"Was there a point to this?"

"Dumbledore is going down. As is that lout Lockhart. I was just wondering if you were interested in helping," said Emrys with an innocent look.

Snape shuddered. The boy was telling the truth...only a Slytherin could have pulled that look off right.

"I'm in. But only if you can prove you are a Slytherin."

"Admit nothing, deny everything and make counter-accusations. A close second is 'If you can smile when it all goes to hell then you have someone in mind to blame.'"

"Draco, I expect you to keep Chang informed of the Password."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Soon it became clear that things were changing at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor Golden Boy was hanging around the Slytherin Prince. The Black Sheep of Ravenclaw was around the Grand Master of the House. And the Snake-in-the-lion's den was always around. Not to mention that Snape was actually giving points to Gryffindor now!

Dumbledore was not happy. First the Potter brat vanished from his aunt's house, then all attempts to locate him are thwarted! Not to mention the under-age magic alarms going off every hour. The Ministry actually had to turn them off to shut them up. Every effort to locate the culprit was turned aside, and they suspected it was a child in an Unplottable location.

The only confusing thing was the fact that the devices all claim that Potter was the one setting them off.

DADA was always Emrys favorite subject, next to Care of Magical Creatures. Now though, he really enjoyed tormenting Lockhart. He would poke holes in every one of the books, and even had the Ravenclaws join in. They seemed to have fun with it.

Emrys really had fun messing with McGonagall...especially with the catnip. It was becoming commonplace to see her stagger around as if drunk. Then there was the mechanical mouse that attracted even Mrs. Norris. Filch was furious, and blamed the twins...to everyone's amusement.

"Alright Harry spill. How did you get McGonagall?" asked Fred.

"I went to the kitchens...turns out the Elves know about her frequent headaches because of you two. I merely mentioned an herbal remedy that Mum uses."

"Mum?"

"I ain't telling."

"What herbal remedy?"

"The elves have been putting a few leaves of fresh catnip in when they make the tea. I've actually tried that and it really works. But since she can turn into a cat..." Emrys left that bit hanging. Both twins looked at each other, before laughing their asses off.

"Brilliant!"

"Inspired!"

"Worthy of the Marauders?" smirked Emrys.

"You know about the Marauders?"

"Know them? I lived with two of them over the summer!"

_Hook, line and sinker. This is too easy._

"Spill."

"You know that escaped convict Sirius Black?"

"Didn't he escape this summer?"

"He's Padfoot and innocent. Wormtail betrayed my parents. Moony is a werewolf...who's currently working as an act in a muggle circus. Seems muggles really can't tell pyrotechnics from magic. He's actually a big hit."

"How can he work on full moon?" asked George, honestly curious.

"We put him in with the bigs cats. They generally keep Moony occupied for the night, without killing him. Actually Remus said Moony prefers this new lifestyle, since he's been fed regularly and he can usually talk to the lions and tigers."

"What do you want to do now? Prank Snape?"

"Not right now. He's working on a delicate potion for the next two weeks. We can get him then. Draco, on the other hand, usually comes up with some good victims."

"I still can't get over the fact that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the Slytherin Prince get along."

"Draco is tolerable, so long as you leave his family alone, and don't make comments on how unnatural his hair color is."

* * *

When Halloween rolled around, Emrys was bored. After the feast, they ran into an ominous message about a secret chamber being opened. He snorted, as he knew exactly where it was. The next weekend, he enlisted Fred and George to run interference on anyone looking for him. He then gave them a series of fireworks to set off in Lockhart's classroom.

"**OPEN."**

Emrys flew down the pipe, and went straight to the chamber.

"**Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."**

A large basilisk came out, and stared at Emrys curiously.

"**I can get you out of this cold place, and even let you roam around. Interested?"**

"**Why should I not eat you, puny human?"**

"**Do you really want to be stuck in this drafty castle any longer than necessary? I am a Slytherin, though I wear the colors of the Lions."**

The basilisk looked at him with new interest. He could smell no lie in the boy's voice.

"**Get me out of this dump. I'm tired of rats anyway."**

Emrys grinned, then called up a circle of midnight black. The snake slithered in, and came out very much reduced in size. He let it slither up his arm, and flew back out.

* * *

During the first Quidditch match, Emrys got to test a new device Sakura had come up with after one of their all night anime marathons. On his red and gold robes, Emrys had a set of pins, in the shape of a star. One on each side, holding his robe back, they each held a different colored gems on the point. Sapphire, ruby, diamond, topaz and emerald. Depending on what activating words he used, the effect would be interesting.

That bludger refused to leave him alone! He was sure that it had been tampered with, as he rolled a few times to avoid it.

He finally caught the snitch, and barely avoided his arm being broken. The bludger was about to make another pass when Emrys yelled out "Moony, Padfoot, Prongs! _Santen Ketsuhun! I reject!_"

Three different colors flew out of his pins. Emerald, sapphire and topaz flew together and dispersed, forming a perfect shield. The bludger hit the shield with a sound similar to a bell, and couldn't make it past. Draco, who was watching this with a look akin to utter shock, was unfortunately hit with the rogue bludger on one of it's several attempts at Emrys. His arm broke with an audible crack.

Emrys was furious. He drew Caliburn in a single move, and struck the bludger down, cutting it cleanly in half. He went to Draco, and said "Sakura, Lily, Soten Kishun!"

The diamond and ruby struck together, and formed a shield around Draco's arm. Within seconds it was completely healed.

"I've been meaning to test those," Emrys said casually.

Draco tested his arm, and was stunned to find out that it was as if the bludger had never hit him!

"Why?"

"Like I said, I wanted to test them. Besides, do you _really_ want to deal with Madam Pomphry?"

Draco gulped.

"I thought not. Let's get out of here before Lockhart tries to '_heal_' your broken arm," said Emrys as he managed to get them out of there in time.

* * *

The party in the Gryffindor tower was huge, and no one could figure out where Fred and George got the butterbeer.

McGonagall came in, and drew Emrys aside.

"Mr. Potter, where did you get those pins?"

"Someone I trust made them for me, so I wouldn't spend as much time in the Hospital Wing."

She seemed to accept the answer, though she did ask if she could take a look at them later.

* * *

During the Dueling club, Emrys found his pins in use a lot. Since the club gave Slytherin and Gryffindor a reason to hex each other, Emrys ran interference healing the injuries. The more serious ones went to Madam Pomphrey. Imagine her shock that her most regular patient from last year was cutting back on her work!

When Emrys went to the hospital wing for a headache potion (Snape was too busy so he didn't bother him) Madam Pomphrey gave him the once over.

"Ever consider being a Healer?"

Emrys stopped, and actually considered the idea.

"Most of what I did wasn't from potions or spells. I used these pins someone gave me to heal the others. But I would like to learn. As my friend once said, _it's harder to heal than it is to kill._"

"That's quite true."

"Anyway, she said that if I ever mastered healing, then most offensive spells would be a piece of cake. Too bad she didn't know any healing spells."

Madam Pomphrey gave him a strange look, as she said, "Come here on the weekends and I'll teach you some."

Emrys gave his first genuine smile in months and he said "I'll be glad to."

* * *

As it turned out, Emrys was a natural at healing spells. Okami and Wu Fei encouraged him to learn, while Ron and Hermione were highly suspicious about how much time he spent in the Hospital wing. McGonagall broached the subject, and told him to continue when he explained.

_

* * *

Why was nothing going according to plan? The Potter brat was making friends with the Slytherin Prince and the foreigners, and now he was taking lessons from Pomphrey! Not to mention that Snape was actually helping him! What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Things livened up when Ginny was discovered in a secret chamber under Myrtle's bathroom. When they found out about the diary, she was almost sent to Azkaban! That is, until Snape ran a spell that revealed it to be a Horcrux. Since such things could possess even children, she was acquitted and sent back to class.

The attacks stopped completely, and the petrified Mrs. Norris was fixed. Much to Filch's shock, Emrys actually came to his office with a deboned fish for his cat. Mrs. Norris was very pleased with the treat.

"Why?"

"I like cats. Besides, it's not her fault that there was a enormous magical snake in the corridor that night."

"Enormous snake?"

"Basilisk, to be exact. If she had seen it's eyes and not the reflection, she'd be dead."

Filch was actually grateful that Emrys had told him the truth. Even when the boy mentioned that he knew he was a squib, he assured the man that no one would hear about it from him. Emrys won another ally.

* * *

Dumbledore was frustrated. Not only was the Potter boy making allies in all the houses, he was completely cutting off his support! The Weasly boy reported that Harry had made no plans to be around him, and even went out of his way to avoid him and Granger. And the creature that supposedly lived in the chamber was missing!

All signs pointed to Potter being responsible for the disappearance. From what he could tell, a basilisk dwelled in the chamber. But where did it go?

Emrys was bored out of his mind. Apparently the other pilots shared the same problem. So Emrys did the only thing he could. E-mail Doctor J about the location of the nearest base in Scotland. He wasn't disappointed, as the doctor sent him two locations that weren't red-flagged due to their small size. But they were producing quite a few of the newer, more dangerous Suits.

Emrys sent an e-mail saying that 01, 05 and Gryffin would destroy both bases within a week. He then turned to Okami and said in Japanese, _"Two targets confirmed, 01. Alert 05 that we get to blow shit up."_

Okami grinned. Finally an end to this never-ending boredom he had been feeling! He dashed outside the common room and alerted 05 to their mission. Wu Fei looked absolutely joyful!

"Fred, George, I need to borrow the map."

"What map?" said George in feigned innocence.

"The one with the password of 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' map."

"What do you need it for?"

"Pranking Dumbledore of course. Plus Okami and Wu Fei need to do something, and all hell would break loose if we were caught."

"Bring it back when you're done," said Fred, unconcerned.

* * *

Shen Long, Wing and Gryffin were decimating the opposition, and enjoying themselves in the process! When Emrys told them of the other factory, both of the other pilots actually cheered!

Emrys, Heero and Wu Fei landed outside the Forbidden Forest, and shrank the Gundams. Emrys called the Thestrals that lived nearby and they flew unseen back to the castle. With a little help from the map, and a lot of luck, they congratulated themselves for a good night of destruction. They went to bed smiling.

"_MUGGLE BASE DESTROYED! SMOKE SEEN FROM ST. MUNGOS! RUMOR OF MUGGLE SUITS NEAR DESTROYED BASE!"_

Seeing Emrys grinning like a loon was all the clues that the twins actually needed.

"Oh brother of mine..."

"I believe Harry here..."

"Was in the middle of..."

"The base that the Prophet mentions."

Both noticed Okami stiffen, but Emrys gave them a cheshire grin.

"Well done gents. What gave it away?"

"The fact that you borrowed the map..."

"Both of you were out of bed last night..."

"And the fact that you're grinning like Filch when he catches Peeves."

Emrys actually laughed.

"Let it never be said that the Terror Twins were unobservant. What do you think Okami? Should we let them in? They're as brilliant as 02 when it comes to magical explosives."

Recognition lit in his cobalt eyes, and he nodded.

"You boys know about the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor? The one that comes and goes?"

Both twins nodded.

"Meet us there after classes. Okami, bring Wu Fei, and I'll grab Draco."

* * *

"What's this about Chang?"

"Wait until the others get here."

Wu Fei and Okami showed up, followed by the twins.

"First off, I'm sure you read the story about that muggle base being destroyed."

"It was on the front page, so yes."

"We're the ones that blew it up out of boredom," said Emrys, deadpan.

"Emrys! What are you doing?" said Wu Fei in horror. He really didn't want to kill the boys to keep their secret.

"First off, the terror twins figured it out without any help from me. Second, Draco is a Slytherin, which automatically makes him a noisy person. It was either let him know the truth and trust him to keep this a secret, or let him stumble around and draw the wrong conclusions and bring Dumbledore in on it."

"Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"Let me put it this way. Draco is not on Dumbledore's side. The twins can be trusted about as much as 02 can be trusted."

"Accepted."

Seeing the other's confusion, Emrys sat down and explained things to them.

"Wu Fei, Okami and I are the terrorists that the OZ and Alliance are looking for. The other three are probably either with Moony or at Home Base, where I spent half my summer at. Okami is designated 01, codename Heero Yuy after the pacifist leader of the colonies. Wu Fei is my adopted brother, designated 05. The other three are Duo Maxwell, codename 02 designated Shinigami. Trowa Barton, designated 03, but we call him Maoke. 04 is the Winner heir."

"So does that make you 06?" quipped George.

"My designation is '_Gryffin'_. I was trained on two different colonies, so I don't get a number."

"What kind of Suits do you use?"

"Gundam. Though mine is actually a modified Tallgeese model. If you're really interested, we can probably show you during winter break."

"Why did you include me Chang?"

"I trust you enough not to blab to Dumbledore, and I know that this knowledge really wouldn't get you anywhere outside the muggle world."

"Good point."

And an unbreakable alliance against Dumbledore was formed.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco listened with awe as Emrys described the colonies in general. He never knew the muggles could do such amazing things without magic! When Emrys mentioned the war between the colonies and Earth, Draco found himself on the Gundam Pilot's side.

The twins were equally amazed, and immediately joined the pilot's side when they learned the truth. Now they had a solid alibi when they needed to go on missions!

Then the question of Hermione and Ron came up.

"Those two are too loyal to Dumbledore to be trusted. Once I have solid proof that Ron is his spy, Harry should join us."

"What about Granger?"

"In my time, she was an ally, but I'm not too sure about now. Until I can say with absolute certainty that she can be trusted, leave her in the dark. She's a muggleborn, so if she gets her hands on the knowledge of our Suits, she can use it against us."

Wu Fei looked sheepish...

"Who do you want to bring in?" asked Emrys.

"Luna. While I find her amusing, I think she can be trusted with this. Plus, she's a Pure-blood, which means she has nothing to gain from exposing us."

"She can be trusted. Her father runs the Quibbler right? And she talks about creatures no one believes in?"

"Affirmative."

"In that case, tell her what she needs to know. If I remember right, she has no friends to speak of."

Wu Fei nodded in confirmation.

"What should we do now boys? Prank Lockhart or annoy Dumbles?"

"Lockhart!" said Draco with enthusiasm.

"By the way, anyone want to get a book out of the restricted section? I'm sure Lockhart would be idiotic enough to give us permission."

* * *

After reading every book in the restricted section that they could safely get their hands on, they began planning for a confrontation with either Dumbledore, Voldemort or the Ministry.

They weren't taking any chances. They were in a war already, and to be caught unprepared against an enemy could mean certain death or worse. Emrys was suspicious when Hermione checked out 'Most Potente Potions'. So he came up with an easy way to determine the identity of his friends.

Fred and George= _password to the map_

Draco= _knowledge of Emrys' true house_

Wu Fei= _name of his Gundam_

Okami= _his animagus form_

Emrys= _knowledge of Okami's codename_

* * *

When Hermione and Ron followed Okami and Draco, they knocked them out and took a few hairs. They then went with Wu Fei to the secret room, only to be hit with a stunner from behind when they failed to answer the question correctly.

Emrys dragged the two to the hospital wing, and told Pomphrey his suspicions. Forty five minutes later, the potion wore off and the two were given two months detention. Not to mention the howler from Mrs. Weasly when she found out. Or the fine from the ministry. Emrys refused to help pay for the fine.

The twins were mildly upset with Ron, and he was pranked mercilessly. Nothing exciting happened until after Christmas break...when Emrys was almost kidnapped by an 'unknown' assailant.

_(cough cough Dumbledore cough cough)_

* * *

"_Attempted kidnapping by Headmaster! Boy-who-lived speaks against Dumbledore!"_

"Harry! How could you say such a thing about Dumbledore? He's..." ranted Hermione.

"The greatest wizard of an age, defeater of Grindlewald, finder of the twelve uses of Dragon blood, goat-fucking Dumbledore. Shut up about that old bastard, or I'll personally hex you."

Hermione was put out with Emrys comeback, and Ron looked worried. Soon they were muttering about him going Dark in the common room, only to find their conversations being broad-casted across the room.

"I'm not dark, you twits. I'm realistic. I'm not about to trust a man who couldn't tell one of his own staff members was possessed even when he was in close proximity to the man for months."

Snickering meet this speech, as everyone knew it was true. Dumbledore was _ancient_. Soon the house was divided to two sides. Those who believe Emrys was not going to turn dark, and those who believed he wanted Voldemort's throne.

_((The majority was on Emrys' side. Mostly because no self-respecting Dark Lord would voluntarily take healing lessons or express an interest in becoming a Healer.))_

Emrys finished his first-year of Healer's training, and passed with high marks, to McGonagall's surprise. As a reward, Snape gave him a complete list of basic healing potions...along with a bit of homework on the disastrous effect of certain ingredients if added. He said that if Emrys passed on that, he'd give him any help needed with the potion's half of the qualifications exam.

(This bit left McGonagall and the other professors staring in shock...or in the case of Flitwick, looking for the four horsemen of the Apocalypse.)

* * *

Second year ended on a high note for Emrys. He had loyal friends, the knowledge that the twins would help him no matter what, and solid proof that Ron was Dumbledore's spy...and apparently Hermione as well.

Duo, Maoke and Quatre meet them on the platform, and much to Draco's surprise, Harry was there as well. Under the invisibility cloak anyway. Draco told Emrys he'd be in touch in case his father tried anything DE related.

Emrys spent half his summer taking his Healer's exam. The required courses were only a minor part of the exam, but since he had read ahead to begin with, he finished with high marks on the written exam. Taking the classes next year would only be a minor matter. Especially since Emrys actually passed the practical with a perfect score. With a few hints from Snape on potion problems, Emrys became a junior healer. His teacher would be Pomphrey during the school year, but that was a moot point.

Quatre, Duo and Maoke sent in the required papers to join Hogwarts next year, and were accepted. They would join the others next year. Sakura taught them a trick she called 'Shadow Clones', which would make it easier to sneak out and perform missions. They could last for days, which delighted Okami to no end.

Soon they left for a mission to Siberia...which ended in disaster. Trowa saved Heero...and Wing. The destroyed Gundam was actually a doppleganger, but the explosion was real enough. Heero was out for weeks. Finally Trowa e-mailed Emrys, who healed him to a point.

When Zechs challenged Heero (he had figured out that the Gundam parts he salvaged were fake...mainly because they were actually titanium instead of Gundanium) and was surprised to see him reply back.

* * *

"You're on."

"I thought I said to take it easy Wolf-boy."

"A challenge is a challenge."

"Fine. But I'm going with you."

"What about your training?"

"I train with the school nurse during free periods. Any injury you get now will be a bitch to heal later!"

"I'll be careful."

"I'm still going with you!"

As it turned out, Emrys ended up running interference with his least favorite female...next to Kate during the week from hell. Relena's shrill voice made Emrys grind his teeth together. He then posed the question that Okami had been asking himself for many months now.

"_Would someone remind me why we can't kill this bitch?"_

"That bitch, as you call her, is my little sister."

"She's still a stalker...and a color-blind one at that. No one should be that _obsessed_ with the color pink!" Emrys calmly retorted.

Zechs blinked...

"She owns a _pink_ limo for Buddha's sake!"

"..."

Relena gave a speech from a letter...giving all the pilots a massive migraine. Emrys, Trowa and Heero made a break for it, when the Romafellor (spelling?) Suits came. When they landed for a bit, Emrys passed out the potions. They drank them without complaint. He then handed them a small bag to carry on them.

* * *

"Inside that are five skelegrows, ten migraine potions (in case of prissy-in-pink), four all around cure alls for things like the flu, twelve cold-reliefs, four in-general poison antidotes, and ten blood replenisher. I sent one of these to the others with Hedwig before we left. Try not to use them all up in a month, alright?"

"What, no pain relievers?" joked Heero.

"I'm not ready to do those yet, according to the Ministry," said Emrys with a grimace.

A grimace passed on each of their faces, not a single one of the pilots liked the prejudiced Ministry. Especially when they heard of the laws that made it impossible for Remus to get a wizard job.

Trowa parted ways, as Emrys went to Quatre and Duo. Heero went to train his panther, Guenhwyvar.

Guenhwyvar was big enough to do some serious damage, if trained properly. With Sakura's help, it went smoothly.

* * *

When they meet up at Diagon, things weren't so good. First Duo was captured by OZ, and his picture paraded on the news. Then his spare Gundam was completely annihilated. If it weren't for the fact that he had opted to put his Suit in a temporary tattoo that would only come off when he called his Gundam out, he would have lost Death scythe.

The only good piece of news was that Sakura and Sirius had found a base of operations in space that was now sufficiently warded from OZ satellites. Plus the fact that even if a muggleborn (Hermione) recognized him from the news, they had no way of alerting the authorities without breaking the Statute of Secrecy...and be banned from the Wizarding World permanently.

Emrys, Harry (Sirius proclaimed him safe from Legimens) Wu Fei, Maoke, Okami, Quatre and Duo were staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the week. Emrys got a huge discount for them when he told the manager how to calm the Monster Book of Monsters down. It really helped because he had a permission pass for an expensive set of Healing for intermediates.

Harry was shocked to find out about Hermione, but he stuck to Emrys all the same. They pretended that Emrys was his twin brother, who was hidden on the L5 colony during the war. It actually worked, because the wizards they met never thought too hard about it.

Emrys posed as a new transfer as well, and alerted Pomphrey to the truth before he even entered Hogwarts.

They all took somewhat different subjects, but they mostly stayed with either Emrys or Harry.

Okami-CoMC, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes

Trowa- CoMC, Ancient Runes, Divination

Quatre- Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Healing with Pomphrey

Wu Fei- Ancient Runes, CoMC, Arithmancy

Duo- Divination, CoMC, Healing

Emrys- Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, CoMC, Intermediate Healing

Harry- Arithmancy, Divination, CoMC

* * *

Ron and Hermione rounded on Harry and Emrys when they went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry hide shamelessly behind his double, who snarled at the two.

"Back off."

"You back off, you impostor! I bet you took Harry's place last year too!" accused Ron.

"Actually I did. But he still won't trust you anymore."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Emrys Guang Chang, his brother. And I don't trust anyone that would betray my brother to Dumbledore for no good reason other than their suspicions."

Harry disappeared and brought the other pilots with him.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Okami, giving them his best death glare.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of Duo. Emrys smirked.

"You can't raise the alarm. If you try to tell OZ, you'll be breaking your precious Statute of Secrecy, which would result in permanent expulsion from Hogwarts."

Hermione kept her mouth shut.

Emrys remembered something important.

"Guys, make sure you hand me your tech before we leave the pub. I need to put that charm that allows them to work at Hogwarts, otherwise they'll be fried."

That got her attention. She ducked out for a bit, and came back with a few devices that she had stowed in her trunk.

Emrys raised an eyebrow, then grinned.

"If you promise not to rat about Duo to Dumbles, I'll enchant your tech. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Emrys cast a simple charm around her cell and laptop, then handed her the key so she could get wireless in the castle.

* * *

The pilots were shocked to find Remus on the train. Apparently he decided to become DADA for a year. Draco joined them for a while, and actually struck a truce with Harry. In exchange for not mocking muggleborn students or the Weasly family, he would be civil to him in public.

Emrys bought plenty of sweets for Duo, who was ecstatic over his first chocolate frog. Quatre liked the Bertie Bott's every flavored beans...until he got a sand-flavored one.

"Ugh. If I wanted to taste sand I would have stayed with the others in the desert!"

Maoke laughed. When the twins dropped by, Okami groaned. Somehow, he knew that Duo and the terror twins together would result in the castle being in ruins at the very least. Duo went with them to meet Lee Jordan...they didn't see him until the train arrived at Hogsmeade.

The train stopped unexpectedly for no reason. Emrys looked worried, and drew his wand. The window began to mist over, and the air became chilled. Quatre whimpered, as his Space Heart started going into overdrive with the dark vibe that was permeating the air.

"Crap. Harry, I want you to put this chocolate in your mouth, and start chewing. Concentrate on Sirius, while I get rid of the Dementor."

The door opened...and revealed a cloaked figure. Harry saw a decomposed hand; as if it sensed his eyes, it returned to the folds of the cloak. A rasping breathe was heard...and it felt as though all the happiness in the world was gone. Quatre had a death grip on Trowa's hand. Trowa held his blond friend in his arms, trying to keep him awake.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _cried Emrys. A large werewolf erupted from his wand, and knocked the creature out of the compartment. The silvery light enveloped them, relieving the pressure. Quatre sagged to his knees, with Trowa still holding him. Tears were falling from his face.

"That's it. I'm teaching you and Harry the Patronus charm. We can't have our strategist falling prey to the Dementors. Why are they here anyway?" demanded Emrys.

"Dumbledore made some lame excuse about Sirius having a muggle Mobile Suit, and Fudge fell for it. Like they would work without that charm you discovered," snorted Remus.

Emrys directed his patronus to sit next to Quatre, which calmed him down enough to get up. Though he did enjoy Remus' look of amusement at it's form.

"I like wolves."

Remus went to talk to the driver, after he and Emrys handed out large chunks of chocolate. Emrys rubbed Quatre's back, which got him back to normal. When they left the train, Quatre was pulled aside by Madam Pomphrey, as was Harry.

"Emrys gave me some chocolate the minute he recognized the Dementor's effect. Quatre is an empath, so it affected him more than us," explained Harry.

* * *

McGonagall left them in her care, and took Quatre to be sorted.

Trowa- Slytherin

Emrys- Slytherin (obviously)

Quatre- Hufflepuff

Duo- Ravenclaw (imagine Wu Fei's shock!)

Quatre sat next to the prefect, a Cedric Diggory. The main question he was asked was "Are you related to Malfoy by any chance?"

Trowa and Emrys sat next to Draco. Much to their amusement, Dumbledore looked highly annoyed.

Gabriel, the basilisk of the chamber, slithered out of Emrys collar and hissed. Emrys smirked, and replied back.

"You're a parslemouth?"

"So is Harry actually. This is the creature of the chamber. I just shrunk him so he could be easier to hide. His name is Gabriel."

"What sort of snake is he?" asked Blaise.

"Basilisk. A ninety-foot long basilisk to be precise. If I didn't have his consent, I wouldn't have been able to do it."

The feast ended with a warning not to cross the Dementors. Emrys and Trowa followed Draco to the common room, and placed their trunks at the end of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry, Trowa and Duo entered the Divination classroom, all Duo could say was "What is this professor on?"

Trelawney gave her usual mystified speech, and they sat next to Hermione.

They exited the class, and went to Care of Magical Creatures.

Wu Fei, Emrys, Okami and Draco were waiting for them. They walked down to the padlock where the other students were waiting.

"How was the fraud's class?" smirked Emrys.

"What?" said Harry.

"The Divination teacher has only made one prophecy and it has yet to come true. If you three really want to learn the subject, I can get a hold of Ryou. He does Tarot cards and Mokuba knows how to scry."

"We'll keep that in mind."

As they saw what Hagrid was bringing, a collective gasp was heard.

"These are Hippogryffs. You do not want to insult a hippogryff, it may very well be the last thing you do. Any volunteers?"

Emrys and Okami stepped forward. Two hippogryff males, one tawny, the other with gray spots walked forward. Hagrid instructed them to bow, which they did. A formal Japanese bow, but a bow nonetheless. Buckbeak (gray) and Fangfeather (tawny) bowed back. Emrys grinned, and got onto Buckbeak. He even flew around the lake, with Okami behind him laughing.

When Draco went up to Buckbeak, Emrys told him firmly, "Show some respect. If not for the intelligence it possesses then for the talons. Am I clear?"

Draco gulped, looked at the talons and nodded. Ron on the other hand, did not get such a warning. He made a crass comment, which had Fangfeather attacking him. Emrys was there in an instant with his wand out.

* * *

He cast a mid-level healing spell, that knit the flesh together. He gave Ron a potion that Snape had helped him to make, and the boy downed it with a grimace.

"_Yuck!_ What was in that thing?"

"You don't want to know, trust me. How's the arm?"

Ron looked surprised. He wasn't feeling any pain!

"Good. Now please tell me you've at least learned to keep idiotic comments to yourself when around creatures with talons that can kill you," said Emrys annoyed.

Ron's face matched his hair, as he mumbled something. Emrys looked at him sternly.

"I will not be there to heal you every time you do something that idiotic. Now are you going to respect other creatures or not?" he growled.

"Yes."

"Good. Now get to Madam Pomphrey."

Ron and Hermione ran to the hospital wing. When she heard about the accident, she inspected the arm. Emrys came in later to check out if Ron needed any further treatment.

"We'll make a Healer of you yet boy."

Emrys grinned. So Ron was okay.

"Thirty points to Slytherin for prompt treatment of the enemy. Now what spell and potion combination did you use?"

"I used a mid-level skin charm to knit the flesh, and a muscle-restorant that Professor Snape helped me make last week. It was in the robe I had on."

"Good. Your prompt treatment saved the arm. Now why did the hippogryff attack?"

"Fool made a crass comment about it to it's face. And that was _after _Hagrid told us not to insult them. He was hurt due to his own actions."

"I thought as much."

* * *

Emrys was surprised to find his fellow Slytherin welcoming him. Seems his healing of the enemy, and the following points he gained put them ahead of Gryffindor early in the year.

Draco was considered the new Slytherin Prince's right hand man. Trowa was his general in a sense. Emrys found his days even more enjoyable when Hermione told Dumbledore that she would no longer spy on Harry and joined their side. Her book addiction made homework a breeze.

Quatre stayed near Emrys quite a bit due to the Dementors, at least until he could master the Patronus charm. When Hogsmeade came around, they could be found heading straight to Honeydukes. Duo, Fred and George could be seen raiding the local Zonko's shop.

Wu Fei took one look at that and groaned. He _knew _that he would be getting the brunt of Duo's shopping spree. Especially since Harry and Emrys were paying for his purchases...and their own. Not a single one was worried about Sirius, as Sakura had him learning about muggle tech in space.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Hermione.

"Not really. Padfoot is in space right now. Besides, why would he bother with Hogwarts when he's learning how to pilot a suit with Mum?"

Duo came up to them, and groaned.

"You listened to the twins and ate all your fudge again, didn't you?" grinned Emrys.

"Need...more...chocolate..."

"Alright, but you're stealing the fire whiskey for me."

"Deal."

"Why would you need fire-whiskey?"

"Dumbles office. I had a house elf remove all the books and replace them with blank pages, and I plan on having a Molotov cocktail in there for fun."

"You had me at Molotov."

* * *

Duo returned to the castle with four cases of Fire-whiskey. To Emrys amusement, the twins helped with switching Ron's drink with it. Ron staggered off the bench, and collapsed. No one could figure out who switched the drink, since the most likely culprits were too far away.

Ron spent the night in the hospital wing with an amused Emrys, Duo and Quatre.

"Why are you two here?" Ron groaned.

"They're taking healing lessons. I'm an intermediate...which means I'm Pomphrey's apprentice for the year."

"Healing is a class?"

"It is for those who ask," replied the nurse.

"It turns out that there's no age limit on learning healing. I started last year."

* * *

Halloween rolled around, and Slytherin was getting into the swing of things. Emrys decided to forget Dumbledore for a few months and got half the dorm drunk. Only Emrys didn't have a hangover, to his immense amusement.

"Ugh...why did you have to do this today? We have Arithmancy in an hour!" grumbled Draco.

"You, Okami, Wu Fei, Harry, and Hermione. I happen to have a pass from Pomphrey for today. Since Snape is teaching us pain-relievers, I'm not going to miss it."

When Quidditch season arrived, Emrys had his hands full with rival teams hexing each other in the corridors. Quatre and Duo had their hands full with fixing the bruises, cuts and split skin from brawls.

"Remind me never to mention Quidditch in front of Madam Pomphrey again," groaned Duo.

After listening to the nurse gripe about it for two hours straight, none of them were going to make that mistake twice. Emrys got the brunt of it, as he corrected spell-damage and force fed potions when necessary. After having to run a constant stream of diagnostic charms for the better part of an hour, he was exhausted.

When he returned to the common room, he was asked by Flint why he didn't join in on the fun. His reply?

"_ARE YOU DAFT? _I've been running ragged all week trying to _FIX_ the damage all the spells caused and you suggest I create more work for myself? I may love Quidditch but I am not an idiot!"

Flint flinched at the volume of Emrys' voice. Clearly he was stressed out. And he wasn't foolish enough to suggest taking a potion. Emrys crashed on his bed, and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

Draco let Duo and the twins in, and then fled the dorm. Crabbe and Goyle left with him, not willing to deal with an angry Emrys.

_BOOM!_

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"**_

The roar could be heard all the way to the Great Hall. The owls took off from their roosts, and Harry was jolted out of bed.

"What was that?" he yelped.

"Duo and the twins decided to wake Emrys up. What you heard was Sakura's little trick. She taught Emrys how to yell louder than her...which means I'll have to hit her with a silencing charm when I get back."

"_**DUO YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"**_

"What's with all the yelling?" said Ron, just now waking up.

"Duo and the terror twins woke Emrys up. I don't know why we can hear them from here though..."

"Slytherin tower is next to ours. Plus Emrys' window happens to face this way," said Okami without thinking.

"WHAT?"

Emrys came down with a look that could kill. Even Dumbledore avoided him. Duo, Fred and George were missing for three days...when they were finally found, they flinched for a week whenever Emrys glared at them. They never said what Emrys did to them, but there were plenty of rumors.

* * *

It was after the Halloween feast. Harry and Okami were walking back to the dorm when they saw the crowd.

"What's going on?"

"Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady!" exclaimed Seamus.

"Impossible. He would have contacted us if he were on Earth. Something is going on here," said Harry.

Everyone went back to the Great hall, where Dumbledore conjured some sleeping bags. It was like they were outside camping with all the whispering going on. The pilots, Draco, Hermione and Harry all bunched up together.

"So what do you think?"

"Sirius Black isn't even on Earth right now. It would be impossible for him to land a craft anywhere near here without at least one of us detecting him. This is a load of crap."

"Ron, what's wrong with your rat?" asked Hermione.

"He's been off color ever since Sirius Black escaped. I think he's dying!"

"How old is this rat?" asked Wu Fei.

"About twelve years."

"He's toast. Rat's don't usually live longer than 4 to five. I amazed it's still kicking."

Ron tried in vain to hold back the sob at that. Quatre tried to calm him down. But when his hand went near the rat in question, he stopped and frowned. He signed to the others that they should talk in private later.

* * *

"Alright, what's the problem Q-ball?" said Duo.

"Ron's rat isn't a rat."

"What do you mean 04?"

"That rat was giving off the same vibes as that cat in McGonagall's classroom...which later turned out to be her."

"He's a shifter?"

"More likely an animagi. Are you absolutely sure he's not a rat 04?" said Emrys.

"Positive. His emotions were too human to be an animal."

"We need to capture and turn this supposed rat in then."

"01, Harry, your job is to get that rat away from Ron without him alerting the professors. 02, you try to keep him occupied. 04 you stay with the 'Puffs for now and keep practicing the charm. 03, you see if you can get transport to the MoM. 05 will keep the professors busy," said Emrys.

Harry distracted Ron long enough for Okami to steal Scabbers. When they brought him to the room, Trowa had a few horse-like creatures waiting. Emrys used a special trick to look older, and flew to the Ministry. He then took the rat straight to the Aurors, who revealed that it was none other than Peter Pettigrew, who was supposed to be dead.

* * *

"_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETER PETTIGREW FOUND ALIVE AS UNREGISTERED ANIMAGI!"_

_

* * *

How the hell did Pettigrew end up in the Ministry? I know that traitorous rat was supposed to stay hidden for another five months! And who was that man who turned him in?_

* * *

Dumbledore paced in his office, furious. Once again, things were not going according to plan. First four new students show up out of the blue, then Harry finds an identical twin who happens to know the Patronus charm. Next that cheeky muggleborn brat switches sides and now Pettigrew is in the hands of the Ministry! Why was nothing going according to plan? Didn't these people know what he did was for the _greater good_?

During the first Quidditch match, Harry attempted to catch the snitch. Attempted being the key word. Dementors flooded the field, and two people passed out from their vibes.

Emrys carried Harry in, as Trowa brought Quatre. The poor empath was bone-white and shaking.

"Bloody dementors. They could have killed them! What the hell was the Ministry thinking, sending those damn things here?" growled Emrys.

"I'd love to know that as well. Sirius Black isn't dangerous, yet they still refuse to remove those awful creatures!"

"Do you think McGonagall will let me teach the charm that repels them?"

"You should ask her later dear. I think you deserve some rest...seems those bloody creatures affected you hard as well."

"I'm..." started Emrys, right before he passed out.

Trowa and Madam Pomphrey shared a look.

"I knew they affected him, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"He's been tossing and turning more than normal at night. Not to mention the stress of the Quidditch match made him extra irritable."

"He's staying here for the weekend then."

"Mind if I stay as well? I'm worried about Quatre."

"A Slytherin worried about a Puff? I thought I'd never see the day!"

* * *

"Is it true you fainted Chang? You actually fainted?" smirked a particularly annoying Slytherin named Nott.

Emrys gave him an evil smirk. His next act sent shivers down half the Slytherin dorm. He cackled evilly as he said "Are you sure you want to know?"

His cackle promised slow and humiliating retribution if angered. It also said that it would not be pleasant to cross him when he was stressed.

"But is it true?"

Emrys scowled at him, "Do you have any idea the number of things I could do to you that the Ministry can't arrest me for Nott?"

Nott paled...and dropped the subject.

Emrys couldn't wait for Christmas break. Sirius had promised each of them a Firebolt for protecting Harry and proving his innocence. He also promised Emrys a full Healer's kit.

The Gryffindor tower was almost empty, so they had a sleepover there. Everyone was awoken by the shout of Duo and the terror twins of "_It's Christmas!"_

Emrys was NOT amused.

When they opened their presents, Emrys noticed he had some from his home realm.

"What the...I don't believe it! Padfoot sent my Firebolt through! And Moony found some Oriental methods of healing for me! Bakura, the Kaiba brothers, and Yugi sent me some more cards for my deck...and it looks like Haku, Naruto and Sasuke chipped in for some new ninja gear! How did they know I was out?"

"Who?"

"Padfoot and Moony. The version of Sirius and Remus from my world. Bakura, the Kaiba brother and Yugi are my friends. They like to play this game called Duel Monsters, and they got me hooked on it too. Haku, Sasuke and Naruto are my ninja teammates."

"_HUH?"_

_((IN which Emrys explains everything that lead to him coming to their world...))_

"So the reason you hate Dumbledore is because he caused you to break? What was he thinking?"

"Since I was a Slytherin back home, he assumed he could turn me into the next Dark Lord. What he didn't count on was that Mum would have kicked my ass if I had even thought of doing such a thing...and she holds her boyfriends, a 5,000 year old Thief king on a leash!"

"Her boyfriend...is a 5,000 year old spirit?" said Duo in disbelief.

"Hai! And he just showed up last week!" said a familiar voice from out of nowhere.

"Oh crap..."

A small black kitten jumped out of Trowa's arms, and shifted into a large black panther. A small white kitten jumped out of Quatre's arms, and shifted into a snow panther.

"She brought Kura here too? We're so screwed..." groaned Emrys.

"Is that anyway to talk about your Mum?" laughed the white panther.

"Can it Bakura. And it's _exactly_ how to talk about your girlfriend."

The snow panther shifted into a tall, _white_ haired boy with red-brown eyes. His hair spiked up everywhere, and his face had a strange scar on his right eye. The black panther shifted into a very familiar brown haired menace.

"Good point. Everyone knows you're crazy as hell, Sakura."

"True."

"How did you get in here?"

"Some idiot student bought a pair of kittens. Seems we were too cute to pass up."

"When do you leave?"

"Port-key activates in three hours. In the meantime..." Sakura left that hanging as several more people popped in.

"Haku! Sasuke! Naruto!" exclaimed Emrys happy.

"Don't you mean Ice-king, Emo-boy and Fox-child?" smirked Bakura.

Emrys started laughing...mainly because the nicknames actually fit. He caught up with his teammates, and found out that the Chunin Exams were coming up soon.

"Oh crap! I know that lazy dog will let us participate, but how the hell am I going to get there in time?"

"Lazy dog?"

"Kakashi-sensei. He owns a lot of nin-dogs so our nickname for him is Lazy dog. Sirius has his own nickname that Mum gave him...and he hates it when she calls him that."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Emrys smirk did not bode well for Sirius.

"Twinkletoes."


End file.
